Jack's Captives?
by WhiteSword6621
Summary: Jen and Nicole are sisters at a party that Jack...er...crashes. When he takes them on board to anger Norrington, will Jack get more than he bargains for? Or will Jen be driven to insanity? JackOC..PG13 for language
1. The Boring Party and the Cool Crasher

Disclaimer - Ahem. I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, or settings from this story. However, I do own a few people in this story but they are my own creations and have never been used in a story, movie, magazine, etc. Thank you.  
  
Another boring day. Another endlessly long party. And more boring people. Jennifer stared around at the party, the ringlets framing her face still hot from the curlers. She headed for the outside, glad that no one was bothering her.  
  
"Jenny!" Called a voice. Jen turned. There was a girl bounding towards her, smiling and waving. Jen grinned. At last. Some excitement.  
  
"Well, it's been awhile!" The girl, Amy, said cheerfully, meanwhile pulling Jen away from the crowds out onto the balcony, where no ladies or gentlemen lingered for fear of mussing their wigs or curls.  
  
"I can't believe how many stuck up, prickish people there are in Port Royale!" Jen confided. Amy grinned.  
  
"I know. To think, we found an entire room of them! Not a single good looking man among the lot of them!" Amy said breezily, leaning on the railing.  
  
"And even the decent ones are too stupid to even remember why they came in the first place." Jen sighed. Suddenly, another girl was seen coming towards them. Slightly shorter than Jen, with long blonde curls and wearing a cheerful blue dress, the girl was bounding towards them. Amy pasted a smile on her face and turned around to look the opposite way over the balcony.  
  
"Oh look. It's your sister. Nicole. How.wonderful." Amy griped out of the corner of her mouth. Jen grinned. Ever since Amy had overheard Nicole saying she looked like a pug dog, they hadn't been the best of friends. Nicole finally reached them, standing next to Jen.  
  
"Everyone's sitting down to dinner, come on Jen. Oh, hello Amy." She said, barely bothering to mask her distaste, a sickly sweet smile gracing her face. Amy smiled back with equal enmity.  
"Nicole. A pleasure, as always." The three heard the dinner bell ring. There was a slight increase in volume from the room as the lords and ladies rushed to get to the food. Nicole and Amy headed in. A sudden rustling caused Jen to turn. Nicole noticed and paused. She reached out and took hold of Jen's arm.  
  
"Come on! If we miss the opening speech, Father will be angry with the pair of us!" Nicole insisted. Jen grabbed the railing, peering over into the bushes below. Suddenly, a figure leapt out of the bushes and ran into the building. Slowly, Jen turned around, finally giving in to being pulled into the house. Everyone was still being seated. Jen sighed with both relief and boredom. Her stomach was completely empty, and so food would be welcome. But sitting there talking was a complete waste of time. Suddenly, two shots were fired. Screams erupted into the air; there was a loud scuffling as the people at the table tried to get under the table. Nicole and Jen looked around. There was nowhere for them to hide. A man holding a smoking gun swaggered through the entrance doors. Jen scrutinized him quickly. Long dark hair run down his shoulders, inhabited by a few strands of beads. He was grinning, revealing a couple of golden teeth. He had a red sash around his waist, and a dark vest over his white shirt, which was open to reveal his dark chest. Jen glanced down. Not that she was looking or anything. Forcing her eyes to avoid his open shirt, she glanced at him again. She smiled slightly at the sight of his gold teeth. 'A man who carries his fortune with him. How interesting.' She thought dryly. Then she realized that the dining hall was now fence in by more of the rough looking men. And.was that a woman dressed like a man? Incredible. They were.pirates!  
  
"Everybody stay calm!" A loud voice shouted. Jen's attention snapped back to the pirate with the gun, who was now speaking. "We are taking over your party. Give us no trouble," the man called out, "and we'll give you no trouble. So don't worry. Just keep ducking there, and we'll be out of your way in no time, savvy?" The man grinned and tucked away his gun. The men began to take food off the table, filling large sacks. They made a few people stand up, and took away their jewelry and finery. A few women were crying, some shaking. The men either cowered in fear, or stood stoically in quiet outrage. No one had noticed Nicole and Jen. The pirates began to exit, swiftly and quietly, running into shadow and cover. Finally, only three pirates were left. Two were holding guns out, ready to make their leave. One of the pirates was the first one Jen had seen. He was holding crystal bottles of alcohol and rum.  
  
"Hurry up Jack!" One pirate hissed. Jen realized it was the female one.  
  
"All in good time, luv. Never rush a man whose busy with his treasures." The man named Jack countered. The female pirate scowled.  
  
"Norrington is on his way, Captain." She said 'captain' sarcastically, as if the man didn't deserve the title.  
  
"Ah. That changes things." Jack said. Suddenly, Jen realized they were heading towards the two of them.  
  
"Quick, hide!" Jen hissed. She realized there was a closet nearby. Flinging open the door, she shoved Nicole inside and was about to scurry inside and shut the door when she felt a hand grip her arm. Freezing, she allowed herself to be turned around. The captain was standing before her, studying her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked. The captain grinned. He smelled salty, like the ocean air. He released her and took a step back.  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in the middle of such a wonderful party?" The man asked sarcastically. Jen scowled, and was about to reply when Nicole stepped out of the closet.  
  
"Not alone." Nicole stated. She caught sigh to the pirate she was speaking to, and her jaw dropped. Suddenly, she rushed up to him, hugging him tightly about the chest.  
  
"But if you'd like to be alone with me, that's fine!" She squealed, looking up excitedly into his dark brown eyes. He grinned, and patted Nicole on the arm, then forced her off him.  
  
"All in good time, luv." He turned to the other two pirates. "We're bringing 'em along, men. Er, ladies. Er, pirates." Jack fixed. The third pirate scowled. He was short and stocky, with rather large whiskery sideburns.  
  
"Din' know we was takin' on captives, Jack." The man rasped. Jack scowled, shoving Nicole at the female pirate, who grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm the captain Gibbs. And they're not captives. I just want to see the look on Norrington's face when he realizes we've escaped again!" Taking hold of Jen's arm, the five ran out of the room. 'Well at least I found someone interesting!' Jen thought.  
  
Please review people! See what lies ahead for Jen and Nicole. Will Nicole get her moment alone? Will Jen get an adventure, or a headache? Also, please read my other stories on WhiteWave6621. They're POTC too! Thanks! 


	2. Attempts

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, or plots from it either. They belong to Disney, etc. etc.  
  
Jen was being pulled quickly through alleys. She could hear the rhythmic march of the soldiers as they marched through the street. Jen stumbled as her feet caught on an uneven path. Before she could fall, the captain wrenched her up.  
  
"Easy along there, luv. Don't want to be hurtin' yourself, savvy?" He asked grinning. Not sure of how to reply, Jen stayed silent. She realized that they were no longer on a real trail. Nor even in the city. They were hurrying along a path through the trees. Looking around in curiosity and a little panic, Jen saw nothing familiar. She turned to look for Nicole. Nicole and the female pirate were following behind, and Nicole's eyes were fixed on Jack, an angelic expression on her face. Suddenly, Jen tripped again. This time even the captain was caught off guard, and Jen was sent sprawling. Embarrassed, she quickly got up, wincing as she noticed red blood dripping onto the ground from a cut on her hand. She had also stained the rock that had cut her. She wiped her hand on her skirt. Suddenly, the captain grabbed her wrist, examining the cut. He moved her to the side of the path as the other two pirates and Nicole kept going. His eyes were narrowed, staring at it.  
  
"You'll be fine, luv. I'll fix it when we get on the ship." He grabbed her arm again and began pulling her along. Intensely alert now, Jen spoke.  
  
"Ship? What ship?" She asked. The captain grinned over his shoulder.  
  
"So ya' found yer voice. Though you'd lost it. We're heading to my ship. The Black Pearl." Jen halted, jerking him with the sudden stop.  
  
"The Black Pearl?" Jack turned.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"You.you're Captain Jack Sparrow! Captain of the Black Pearl!" Jen gasped. Jack grinned.  
  
"Took ya that long?" Jen scowled.  
  
"You're a vicious pirate! You kidnapped Elizabeth Swann, and nearly killed William Turner! We can't stay with you!" Jen ran towards Nicole and grabbed her arm, wrenching her free of the female pirate.  
  
"Come on! We can't stay! He's the captain of the Black Pearl! He's dangerous!" Jen hissed, heading for the trees and dragging Nicole along.  
  
"You're mad, Jen! That man, he seemed so nice!" Nicole laughed, turning around and beginning to walk in the other direction.  
  
"We've got to get home, Nicole! He's Jack Sparrow, the captain of the Black Pearl! The most wanted pirate in the Caribbean! The price on his head is nearly more than Father makes in a year! Commodore Norrington has been searching for him for over a year. Think Nicole, we can't stay here." Jen argued. For a moment, she felt a wave of sadness. It had all been so exciting, the thrill of danger and rush of nearly being caught. Nicole turned to face her impatiently.  
  
"Oh, come on Jenny, you said it yourself, Commodore Norrington is the biggest prick on the entire island! I'm going back! Port Royale was too boring for me anyway." Nicole began to walk back towards the pirates.  
  
"Fine! But you're walking towards your death!" Jen snapped. In anger, she turned and tried to run. Instead, she hit something very hard and solid and fell to the ground. Lying on the ground, she kept her eyes closed; there was a splitting pain in her head. She opened her eyes. There was a large tree in front of her. She groaned. So much for a quick escape. Feeling dizzy and unsteady, she tried to stand. It resulted in her dropping to her knees. Her head wheeled, and she thought for a moment she'd vomit. She tried for a moment to crawl, but the ground seemed to be rolling underneath her. Finally, she gave in and lay still. Suddenly, a face was hovering over hers. The person reached down and grabbed her arm, gently picking her up. Suddenly, now close up, she realized it was Jack Sparrow.  
  
"No!" She screamed. She tried to run, but nearly collapsed again. Dots seemed to be impeding her view. Her eyesight was going fuzzy.  
  
"You a have a knack for falling down, don't you luv?" Jack asked, lifting her easily into his arms.  
  
"Let me go! I want to go home!" Jen shrieked. Despite the fact that her eyesight was nearly gone and that it seemed like someone had stuck cotton balls in her ears, her voice was still intact, and up to it's full volume.  
  
"Can't luv. You wouldn't make it back to the town on your own, and I cannot bring you back, so you're stuck with old Jack." Her strength gone, Jen couldn't argue. Jack carried her back to the path. The others were waiting.  
  
"Hurry up, Jack. We don't have all day." Snapped the female pirate.  
  
"Unless you want to carry her, I suggest you hush, Anna Maria." Jack ordered through clenched teeth. Jen was vaguely aware of being placed in the center of a rowboat, and noted the rocking beneath her. Finally the blackness claimed her, and she sank down into a ball.  
  
Jen opened her eyes slowly, one at a time. Where was she? This wasn't her room. Her head was pounding dully. The room about her seemed strange. A bed with white sheets and two white pillows. A nightstand beside the bed but nailed down. One wall of the room seemed to be rounded. The walls and floor were made of wood, and there was a steady, rhythmic creaking noise. There was a trunk in the corner, along with a table (nailed down) and a chair. All the furniture was plain and simple; some of it seemed very worn. Jen stood up and staggered. There was a rocking motion. The ship! She was on the ship! She raced for the door, grabbing the knob and flinging open the door. Well, that would have been nice. Jen rattled the doorknob. It wouldn't open. She pulled harder, twisting the knob frantically. It was locked. From the outside. Jen kicked the door.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, you let me out of here right now! Captain Sparrow!" Captain Sparrow!" Suddenly, the floor underneath her seemed to be rolling again. Her senses were diminishing again. Unable to stand, Jen sank down onto the bed.  
  
"Damn you Jack!" She shouted in rage, and then was gone into dreams.  
  
"Good morning, luv." Jack greeted her, seeing her eyes open quickly.  
  
"You!" Jen sputtered. "You locked my door! You locked me in!" Jen protested. Jack grinned, sitting down on the end of the bed.  
  
"So I did. Couldn't have you running off the edge of the ship, luv. Had to do it. My apologies, Jen."  
  
"How did you know my name?" Jen asked coldly.  
  
"Your lovely sister Nicole."  
  
"Ah. She always did have a mouth bigger than was for her own good." Jen snapped. Jack grinned wider, revealing his golden teeth.  
  
"Quite the feisty one Jen." He remarked. She sat up, eyeing him icily.  
  
"It's Miss Lanyen." Jen snarled. Jack cursed under his breath.  
  
"Your just like Elizabeth." He groaned.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Jen asked.  
  
" 'It's Miss Lanyen.' When I met Elizabeth Swann, she did the same thing. 'It's Miss Swann.' No gratitude, you lot of women from Port Royale." A flash of color caught Jen's eyes. She turned. There was a dress in the corner of the room. It looked familiar. Too familiar. And there, that was her underclothes in that heap.so what was she wearing? Jen glanced down, her cheeks blushing red furiously. Her heart was pounding. She looked down at her bare shoulders, and then twisted to look at her bareback. None of her clothes were on her.  
  
"Where are my clothes, you presumptuous captain!" Jen raged. Jack was about to reply when suddenly he was slapped. Very hard across the face.  
  
"That's less than you deserve."  
  
"Than give me my blankets back." Jack demanded, slightly annoyed.  
  
"No!" Jen snapped.  
  
"My ship, my blankets, give them back." He ordered.  
  
"No! I need them! Once you leave and I can get my clothes on you can have your bloody sheets! Anyway, why aren't my clothes on?" Jen asked.  
  
"Because you were very intent on escaping, fell over the side of the stupid rowboat, and when we got you back on board you were soaked, luv. So yer' sister and Anna Maria got you out of the outer layer there. Now how the rest of your clothes abandoned you is not by my doing or my crew's doing. It must have been your own. But fine!" Jack answered. "But then I have to tell you the real story of Will and Elizabeth, savvy?" He demanded.  
  
"All right." Jen retorted, scowling, her crossed arms keeping the blankets tightly around herself. Jack opened the door and left, shutting it tightly behind him.  
  
"You can't keep me here!" She shouted after him.  
  
"Yes I can!" Was the answer. Angry, Jen began to get dressed, still plotting against him.  
  
Will Jen find a way to escape? Why is Jack keeping her? And what has Nicole been doing?! Sorry if the story isn't going smoothly yet, it's only my third fanfic, I'm still kind of new! So review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	3. A Surprise Looms on the Horizon

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots or settings. They belong to Disney. Now can we move on to a HAPPIER subject?!  
  
Jen straightened her dress and tentatively grabbed the doorknob. With a quick jerk of her wrist, she tried to turn it. The door flung open, narrowly missing her face. Hastily, she stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She was treading on her toes, trying hard not to be heard. She passed a few doors, and saw a stairway that was lit by beams of light from above.  
  
"Don't think I didn' notice yeh' luv. I notice everyone and everything on my ship. Even the stealthiest of people." Jack drawled from behind her. She stopped in exasperation, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow luv. Captain." Jack came up grinning, linking his arm through hers and leading her up onto the deck where the sun was high overhead. They stood at the rail, Jen listening as Jack told the real story of Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa (the very summarized version, in which Jack's amazingness shines out).  
  
"So I'll be needing those sheets, Miss Lanyen." Jack told her grinning even wider. Suddenly, he was engulfed from behind by a figure in blue, which kept squealing 'Jack Jack Jack Jack!' over and over. Jack turned blue, his air pipe shut off. The figure stepped back.  
  
"Sorry Jack!" Jen looked over to see Nicole standing there, her hair drawn back off her face into a messy bun, and wearing pirate garb. Jen looked in shock at Nicole. Nicole suddenly jumped in front of Jack.  
  
"Will you do the jumping-over-the-edge-of-the-ship thing again Jack?" Pleaded Nicole. Jack looked faintly exasperated.  
  
"I don't have a reason to go in the water, Nicole." Jack argued. Nicole suddenly grabbed Jack's hat and tossed it down into the water. Then she turned back to him.  
  
" Oh goodness, I seem to have dropped your hat into the water. You'll have to go get it." She said with fake innocence. Jack's eyes widened as his hat was tossed by the waves.  
  
"Gibbs! I'm going down!" Shouted Jack, stripping off his jacket and diving down into the water below. Gibbs rushed over, holding onto the railing.  
  
"Not again! We need our captain, miss!" Gibbs begged of Nicole. She just watched Jack clinging to his hat. Jen glared at Nicole.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"He looks so cute all dripping wet! And maybe he'll leave his shirt out to dry like last time! He looks amazingly handsome! Except for that weird bullet hole scar.." Nicole trailed off, lost in thoughts. Jen shook her.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Jen reprimanded sharply. Leaning forward, she hissed "PG-13! Do you hear me? We don't want the authoress to (shudder as a loud crash of thunder is heard) become angry!"  
  
(Bwahahahaha!)  
  
(Author 1- Why don't you just rewrite the entire thing for me?!- exasperated by revisions.)  
  
(Author 2- What a splendid idea, I think I shall! -now excited and liking the story much better.)  
  
(Author 1 - I AM THE MORE IMPORTANT AND BETTER WRITE. SHUT UP!- hits Author 2 over head with heavy object, causing Author 2 to slump over onto floor)  
  
(Author 1- Hah! - feeling smug and triumphant.) Bystanders and onlookers slink away quietly. Jack is pulled back up on deck, dripping wet, but with his hat. Nicole puts her hand to her mouth but hides her grin. Jen raised an eyebrow. Nicole suddenly went forward.  
  
"Jack, your shirt is all wet. Just leave it out to dry." She said coyly. Jack shook his head, backing up.  
  
"Nah, that's all right. It's not that bad." Nicole scowled, charging forward purposely.  
  
"Yes, it is that bad. Give me that shirt!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!" Nicole latched onto the shirt and began to pull. Jack began to try and pull away. The crewmembers just backed away. Suddenly there was a loud RRRIIIPPP and the shirt came off in Nicole's hands. Jack stood in shock.  
  
"That's my shirt!" He said in shock. Nicole grinned, running away, clinging to the shirt. Jack started to run after her, but Jen grabbed his arm, shaking her heard.  
  
"Don't bother. She won't give it back." Jack grimaced at Nicole's retreating back, then looked down. Jen's hand on his bare shoulder. Quickly Jen removed her hand.  
  
"Sorry." She blurted out, not really that sorry, but even that thought made a deeper blush settle over her face. Jack grinned, placing her own arm around her shoulders.  
  
"That's all right luv. I don't mind." He said smirking. Jen couldn't believe what was going on. The captain of the Black Pearl was hitting on her! Jen couldn't think of anything to say next. Finally, she blurted out,  
  
"Where are you going?" Jack grinned, turning to face her.  
  
"What's it to ya, luv? A stately woman such as yerself from Port Royale?" Jen drew herself away, out of his reach.  
  
"Since you are my captor, I have a right to know where I'm going. So tell me. Since you so rudely crashed the party I was at uninvited." Jen said with a scowl on her face. Jack grinned.  
  
"But aren't ye glad that I did? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He answered laughingly. Jen's mouth twitched as she fought back a grin. "But since you must know, I'm going after a treasure." Jen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really. What treasure?" She asked, seating herself on a large pile of rope.  
"You want to know?" Jack asked, surprised. "You're interested?"  
  
"Of course. Why shouldn't I be? I like treasure as much as the next person." Jen declared. Jack nodded.  
  
"Alright then. It's a necklace."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine. How long will it take you to find this necklace?" Asked Jen. Jack thought for a minute.  
  
"A week or two. Two tops."  
  
"And what are you going to do with me? Especially once you've found the treasure. Obviously I'm of no value to you. So what will happen with me?" Jen asked. But what Jack intended, she wouldn't find out, because suddenly Anna Maria ran up.  
  
"Jack! Norrington! Norrington's on his way!" Jack stood up. There, looming on the horizon, was a tall, regal ship. Jack grinned his sideways grin.  
  
"We'll be ready." 


	4. Failed Bargains

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, settings, events, plots, etc from it either. (To a smirking lawyer) THERE I SAID IT, OKAY?!  
  
Jack grinned, watching The Pursuit grow closer. The ship was named right, since it was now in pursuit of the Black Pearl. Jen stood uncertainly next to Jack, wondering what would happen next. If the commodore caught Jack, would he be hanged? Nicole was suddenly standing next to the two of them, her eyes fixed hard on the ship.  
  
"Jack, do we have to go?" She asked. Jack grinned.  
  
"Course not luv. You get to visit with us a little longer. Savvy?" Jack replied. Nicole grinned and hugged him tightly around the waist.  
  
"Savvy!" She squealed. Jack coughed, uncertain once more. Jen hurriedly pulled her sister off of him.  
  
"If he can't breathe, he can't get us away from Norrington." Nicole reluctantly agreed and let go, a scowl across her face. Anna Maria was at the helm, turning frequently to look behind her at the approaching ship. Jack was standing just behind her, and turned away.  
  
"Slow down." He ordered. Anna Maria's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you mad? Slow down? Do you want to be caught, Jack?" She asked in disbelief. Still, she called out the necessary commands and Jen felt the ship beneath them shift and moan as the boat slowed.  
  
"What are you doing Jack? Your life is at stake!" Jen gasped.  
  
ON THE PURSUIT  
  
The officer at the helm's jaw dropped.  
  
"Commodore! Commodore!" The man called. Commodore Norrington turned.  
  
"What is it, Gillete?"  
  
"The Black Pearl is slowing down! Should I continue as intended?" Gillete asked nervously. The commodore scowled as they gained on the Black Pearl. He stood with his hands behind his back, his legs should width apart, his dark eyes fixed immovably on the Black Pearl, the very picture of a strong man.  
  
"Rash, Sparrow. Whatever you have planned, I intend to foil it." He muttered. "Continue as usual, Gillete. Mr. Sparrow will be dealt with appropriately."  
  
THE BLACK PEARL Jack watched with satisfaction as the Pursuit continued on at the same reckless speed. Not reckless, Jack corrected himself, the commodore's ship was not reckless, just quick and harried.  
  
"Jack, this is madness." Jen shrieked. "The commodore won't just let you slip away! He's going to hang you Jack!" Jack turned a disbelieving glance on Jen.  
  
"You keep forgetting, I'm captain Jack Sparrow, remember luv?" Jen gritted her teeth. Nicole broke her silence as they were able to make out the commodore's form on the deck of the Pursuit.  
  
"Look, there's the slimy scoundrel himself. Not like Jack." Nicole said with a smile and a sigh, edging ever closer to Jack. Jack moved away. Suddenly, Gibbs threw something at Jack, which fell over his head. Jack pulled it off, and frowned at the thing in his hands. It was a shirt. Jack turned to Gibbs.  
  
"Thanks." He pulled it over his head while Nicole pouted. "Gibbs, take the helm." Jack commanded. "Anna, to me." Was the next order. The Pursuit came even closer. Jack watched as the guns were hauled up and he could make out every sailor on the ship. He drew his gun out of it's resting place and grabbed Jen's arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. He grinned.  
  
"Need something to bargain with." He informed her, pushing Nicole into Anna Maria's path. Anna grabbed Nicole and pointed her gun at Nicole. Nicole sighed and scowled at Anna Maria.  
  
"I thought we were past all this." Anna Maria shrugged.  
  
"Just followin' orders."  
  
"Well, if Jack gave them, okay!" Jack sighed and leaned his head so that his mouth was next to Jen's ear.  
  
"Yer sister is getting a little bit repetitive.and scary." Jack whispered. Jen laughed nervously but shuddered excitedly at how close he was. They waited in silence as the Pursuit closed in. Finally, the two ships were parallel, and close enough that Jack and Norrington could yell across.  
  
"If you and your crew come quietly Sparrow, we won't sink your ship!" Norrington yelled.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Jack replied. Norrington grinned evilly.  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"You stay on your ship, I'll stay on mine, and we'll bargain." Jack told him.  
  
"Agreed." Norrington answered slyly. A moment of silence passed, and then, without warning, Jack flung out his hand holding his pistol and fired a single shot. There was a scream and Jen turned to see a sailor falling off a rope. He had been trying to swing over onto the Black Pearl.  
  
"Let's play like nice children, shall we Commodore?" Jack snapped. Norrington scowled.  
  
"Do you actually intend to make a deal with me, Sparrow?" Norrington sneered. "Do you really think you have any leverage?" Jack grinned again, pulling Jen into view.  
  
"I do, actually. Two of them." Jack called back, motioning Anna Maria and Nicole closer.  
  
"Let them back, Sparrow! And maybe I'll let you live a little bit longer."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. I'll let one captive go and you let me go away and then if you see me again you can come after me." Jack bargained.  
  
"Both girls!"  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Jack! I'm glad you learned to count, but get on with it!" Anna Maria snapped. Jack nodded.  
  
"One, Commodore, is my final offer."  
  
"Two or we have no bargain!"  
  
"Very well then. I'll give you them both, but since I only want to give over one, I'll take care of the other." Jack drawled. Suddenly, the barrel of the gun was against the side of Jen's head.  
  
"Don't shoot Sparrow!" The Commodore barked, growing both nervous and impatient. Jack glared at the Commodore.  
  
"Is it one, Commodore? Do we have a deal?" Jack asked.  
  
"No! It must be two!" The commodore yelled.  
  
"Very well then!" Jack shouted back. Jen's heart was pounding furiously, her ears pounded with the blood rushing through them. She looked up at Jack with scared, wide, eyes.  
  
"Captain Sparrow? Are you really going to kill me?" Asked Jen nervously. Jack grinned. Jen searched his eyes. They were devoid of anything like sympathy, instead they were filled with mirth. He was playing a dangerous game, but what did it matter to him? Jen's fury grew.  
  
"Let me go, Jack Sparrow! Don't you DARE pull that trigger!" Jen screamed, frightened past manners and being proper.  
  
"Be reasonable, Sparrow!" Shouted the Commodore. Both crews were watching in quiet interest.  
  
"Why not? Surely she's of no importance to you, Commodore."  
  
"Sparrow," The commodore began.  
  
"I call you by your title, you call me by mine!" Jack shouted. Norrington's dark eyes glittered in the sun, and he blinked hard, biting back fury.  
  
"SPARROW, she's a subject of," The Commodore said before a single, loud gunshot filled the air and Jen slumped over. 


	5. Missed Shots

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, themes, etc. from it either. It belongs to Disney, Gore Verbinski, etc.  
  
Jen heard the click of the gun in Jack's hand, and ducked as she saw his hand inch towards the trigger. Jack's loud voice was demanding something of the Commodore.  
  
"I call you by your title, you call me by mine!" Jack shouted at the Commodore. Norrington was replying when Jen saw Jack's hand latch onto the trigger, and she stooped even farther. Then she heard the gun go off. Terrified, her knees gave way.  
  
"Jen!" Screamed Nicole, who broke free of Anna Maria's grip and caught her falling sister. Jen's eyes flew open as Nicole grabbed her, she gasped, oxygen finally flowing through her again.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" She hissed, wrenching Nicole off her and marching over to Jack. She drew back her hand and slapped Jack in the face. He staggered back. "Don't you EVER!" She screamed. He grabbed her hand and glared at her, then turned to Norrington.  
  
"That was a warning shot. I'm not patient, Commodore, and eager to be on me way. You just say 'one girl' and I'll be on my merry way. Unless you wanted that shot to be a practice shot." Jack bargained, a sly grin on his face. Norrington was tight lipped and white, nearly shaking with fury.  
  
"One captive shall be released, Sparrow! And you'll let no harm come to the other!" Norrington shouted. Jack grinned, and turned to the two sisters. Nicole looked slightly betrayed and hurt, Jen was shaking with anger, her hand still caught in Jack's death grip.  
  
"Which one of you two lovely ladies wants to leave my ship?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, why did you try to kill me?" Jen shrieked. Jack groaned as if exasperated.  
  
"Not still sore over that one, are ya luv? Listen, I had to get Norrington to see things my way. I need the upper hand. I was never gonna shoot ya." Jen's relief was enormous.  
  
"You could have told me, rather than make me panic." Jen said crossly. Jack grinned.  
  
"Sorry luv, needed it to look convincing, savvy?" Nicole beamed.  
  
"I knew he wouldn't do it! I knew it! He's too good!" Jack scowled.  
  
"Good? I'm a pirate! I'm not good! I'm a scallywag, a scoundrel, black heart, devil's servant!" Jack raged. Nicole smiled and patted Jack's head.  
  
"Of course you are Jack, of course." Jack continued to scowl but looked somewhat pleased.  
  
"Right. Now which one of you lovely lasses wants to leave? Nicole, what about you? It's been fun luv, and maybe I can come and visit," Jack started. Nicole wrapped her arms around Jack.  
  
"I don't want to go!" She howled.  
  
"Very well. Never been one to squash adventures like Norrington, so you can stay aboard." He turned now to Jen. "So, what'll it be, Miss Lanyen? Would you like to stay with us, or go back to our beloved commodore?" Asked Jack with a solemn expression. Jen's eyes darted from the commodore to Jack.  
  
"I want to see the necklace that you prize above both your life and mine, Captain. I'd like to stay aboard." Jack grinned.  
  
"Anna Maria, full speed ahead. We have a commodore to outrun." Jack commanded. Anna smirked.  
  
"Aye, captain." Jack sashayed over to the edge of the ship.  
  
"Commodore," He paused here to grin devilishly, "We've decided to reject your offer and keep both girls. Ta." Ignoring the commodore's angry shouts, Jack turned around and slung an arm over each girls shoulder.  
  
"Tonight, ladies, we celebrate. Drinks all around!"  
  
LOL AND YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD. HEHE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? JACK'S GOING TO MAKE A BAD DECISION FOR ONE THING. BUT WILL THEY FIND THE NECKLACE? AND WHAT THE HECK IS NICOLE GOING TO BE UP TO? JACK, NICOLE, AND RUM..HMMM..WHAT DO YOU THINK? 


	6. Rum and Jack's Decision

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, or etc from it. They belong to Disney and Gore Verbinski.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! And to Venus725 - sorry you feel that way about Nicole! Lol she's not like that, she just is kind of.crazily obsessed I'll try and work on that. Thanks!  
  
Night fell over the ocean. Cotton, who had already drunk his fill of rum, was at the helm. The rest of the crew was sitting in the middle of the deck. Jack had brought out the rum. Nicole and Jen sat stiffly together, watching the other pirates drink. They had pitchers of rum in their laps, and they looked down into the murky liquid.  
  
"Do we drink it?" Asked Nicole curiously. "It looks.kind of strange." She finally commented. Jen looked nervously at the rum.  
  
"I'm not sure. Would Father approve? We've never had anything but wine and champagne." The crew was singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me.'  
  
"C'mon, girls, drink up!" Jack cheered to them. This spurred the crew to finish the line.  
  
"Me 'earties YO HO! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!" Even the parrot was singing. Nicole shot a sideways glance at Jen, wondering what to do. Jen carefully picked up her pitcher.  
  
"It might be considered rude if we don't drink it." Jen said cautiously. Nicole nodded, nearly gagging on the smell of it as she brought it to her lips.  
  
"Right." She said, then quickly took a sip. Her face contorted as she swallowed it, and she shuddered. "Not bad." She said in a weak voice. Jen took a deep breath and took a sip as well. It didn't taste that good, and it smelled worse. It oozed down her throat, and she nearly gagged on the taste.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Jack shouted over the chorus of Yo Ho's. Jen watched Nicole tentatively take another sip.  
  
"It's not so bad, once you get past the first swallow." Nicole told her. Thirsty, Jen took another sip. To Jen, it was just as bad, if not worse. Throughout the next hour, Jen tried to take small sips, enough to wet her throat but not enough to fill her stomach with. Nicole adjusted to the taste and even joined in the on the last of the song. Finally Jack stood up.  
  
"Alright, you mangy scoundrels, those of you on the night shift get on it, the rest of you get off to bed." He ordered. Jen stood up gratefully and put down her pitcher. She gave Nicole a hug goodnight while holding her breath (Nicole now, like the others, reeked of rum) and headed down to her cabin. She made sure to beat Jack, so she wouldn't have to say goodnight. However, once she was in bed, she regretted not saying goodnight. In the dark, she scoffed at herself. 'He's a pirate, just like he said. He's no good.' She reminded herself. Yet as she drifted off to sleep she was remembering Jack's grin as she touched his shoulder.  
  
The room was still dark when Jen woke up. She wondered what time it was. Nevertheless, she pulled on the dress she had shed and opened the door. No light came down from the stairway this time. Jen made her way up the stairs. It was still dark out, but the sky was beginning to lighten. She looked around, but couldn't see any of the crew. It was a little cold, but not really, and Jen could tell it would be a warm day. She made her way over to the edge of the boat and was looking over when suddenly an arm grabbed her and pulled her back. Startled, she opened her mouth to scream. Jack suddenly moved around to stand in front of her and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Hush up, Jen. I wasn't going to push, just didn't want ya' to fall. You never know when a wave'll come and hit the ship funny. Besides, can you swim?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Thought as much." He answered. He took his hand off her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" She asked. He grinned.  
  
"Me? I like to greet the sun. Good way to start off your day. I always get up this early.cept when I drink a little too much." Jack mused. They talked together for awhile in amiable tones, watching the sun rise. The rest of the crew appeared shortly after sunrise. Anna Maria called to Jack.  
  
"Jack! I'll be needin' council with you." Jack winked at Jen and hurried off to Anna Maria. Anna Maria looked worried, a frown was on her face. Jen strained her eyes to listened.  
  
"Jack, there's a storm coming. I can tell."  
  
"I know, I've noticed it also." Jack told her. Anna shook her head.  
  
"It's a big one, Jack. I'm worried. We can't have those two scrambling around on deck. They'll be hurt. And if the worst should happen..we don't know what to do with them." Anna informed him, her voice low and confidential. Jack nodded, frowning too.  
  
"They'll be fine. The Pearl can handle it. She can handle anything!" A smile was now plastered on Jack's face. Jen saw him frown once he turned away from Anna Maria. In her mind, she debated whether to ask Jack about it. Was he worried as well? She decided to say nothing. The rest of the day passed quickly. Nicole stayed at Jen's side all day.  
  
"My head still hurts." She grumbled.  
  
"Serves you right for drinking that vile rum." Jen teased. Nicole glared and rubbed her head.  
  
"Hey, Nicole."  
  
"Yes." Nicole grumbled.  
  
"I don't want you hanging onto Jack." Nicole pulled a face.  
  
"Well aren't you rather overbearing. Why not? He's so much fun." Nicole pouted.  
  
"You can't fall for a pirate captain! Especially when he has kidnapped us and he's wanted by every officer and sailor in Port Royally. That's why!"  
  
"Okay, I get it. It's just that I'd never be allowed to act like this at home, Father would disown me, it was fun to be able to obsess for awhile." Nicole said while grinning. Jen nodded. "Anyway, since I agree, we'll shake on it. No falling for Captain Sparrow." Nicole said, sticking out her hand. Jen met it with her own hand and a grin.  
  
"Agreed. You had better look out for yourself. I have nothing to worry about." Jen teased.  
  
The rain pounded down upon the deck. Jen fought to stand.  
  
"Jack!" Jen shouted. He scanned the deck from his spot on the helm's deck.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Get out of the storm!" She screamed. Jen recalled the hours before. The sky grew dark; rain began to patter down onto the deck. Anna Maria had told Jack to head west, away from the storm. Instead, he insisted they head north, straight into the storm.  
  
"Gibbs, take over!" Jack shouted. Gibbs stumbled over and grabbed the helm. Jack slid down the steps and grabbed Jen's arm. He dragged her down the stairs, surprisingly enough staying upright. Jen was stumbling, being tossed around by the waves. He pushed a door open and paused in the doorway.  
  
"Stay in here please. And try not to do anything.stupid." He begged. He shut the door. Suddenly it opened again. "Sit in one spot." The door shut. It opened. "Oh, and don't make too much noise." The door shut. The door opened. "And don't leave." Then the door shut and didn't open again. Fuming silently, Jen turned around. She was in another bedroom, where there was a large bed with white sheets and fluffy white pillows. Jen staggered over to the bed, feeling like she was being tossed by the waves. She dropped down onto the bed, shedding the heavy outer dress, leaving her in her undergarments. Trying to ignore the loud crash of the waves and pounding of the rain on the ship, the tossing of the ship on the waves, and the hurling she felt in her stomach, she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was asleep. But when she woke up, there was a problem.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS NICOLE, JACK, ANNA MARIA AND EVERYONE ELSE? WILL THE PEARL SURVIVE THIS STORM? 


	7. Tangled Sheets and the Fall

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc from it. It belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, Gore Verbinski, and Disney.  
  
Jack was exhausted, but still he clung to the wheel. The crew was scuttling around, trying to keep the Pearl upright. Everyone had been working in shifts, save Jack, who had been up fighting the storm for four hours into the night. Gibbs beckoned two sailors and pointed to Jack.  
  
"Go get him, put him in his cabin! He's gotta get some sleep!" Gibbs shouted above the wailing, shrieking wind and the constant crash of waves. Gibbs followed the men and took over the helm as they grabbed Jack and carried him to his room. He fell asleep as they were carrying him, going limp and far into sleep. The men kicked his door open and put him down on the left side of the bed, pausing to pull the covers over him. Then they hurried out into the storm.  
  
The ship was back to it's gentle rocking when Jen's eyes opened.  
  
"I've gone blind!" Jen muttered when she opened her eyes. She could see nothing. There was darkness in front of her. Fighting away panic, she thought back to what she could last remember. 'Jack locked me in a room, and I got into bed and fell asleep. Where did he put me anyway?' She wondered. A loud, disgruntled snore interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Nicole?" She asked, wondering how she had ended up in Nicole's room. Since when did Nicole snore so deeply? And why was it still dark? She felt like she had been sleeping for hours. Suddenly, Jen's mind snagged on something. The first day she was on the ship and walking around, she had tried to sneak up the stairs, but Jack had come up behind her. He had come out of a door, the first one on the left. And last night, Jack had pushed her through the doorway of the first door on the left. Jen was beginning to feel nervous. She thought back to what she had seen upon entering the room the previous night. Empty bottles, piles of clothes, there had been a desk with many papers upon it.  
  
"Oh no." Jen gasped, swearing silently. She was still lying on the bed she realized as she felt it shift beneath her. She tried to scoot the opposite way of which she was facing. But she couldn't. She was imprisoned; something was holding her tightly in one spot. Scared, she began to thrash, clawing at whatever solid object was in front of her, fighting tooth and nail to be free. Suddenly, there was light. Jack moved back, looking down at the furious face glaring at him. He looked around. He gave a loud shout as he was suddenly startled.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing in my bed?" He demanded.  
  
"You put me here last night!" Jen shrieked. Jack narrowed his eyes, thinking about last night.  
  
"I didn't tell you make yerself at home, savvy?" He snapped.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do?" Jen snarled back. Jack was at a loss for words.  
  
"That's not my problem!" He finally replied. Fixing a scowl upon her face, Jen started to rise, but found herself still trapped.  
  
"Let me up, you scum!" Jen demanded. A smug look was fixated on Jack's face.  
  
"I can't luv. You see, you're wrapped around me even more so than I around you." Jen found to her complete horror, that this was true. Despite the fact that his arms were locked around her waist, her own arms were around his waist, and one of her legs was slung over his.  
  
"Isn't this a cozy little situation?" He teased. Blushing horrible, Jen released his waist and removed her leg. She forced his arms off her waist and scurried out of bed. Even more to her horror she realized she was wearing naught but her underclothes. Completely red with shame, she thought quickly and grabbed the comforter off the bed, wrapping it around her. Jack moaned at the sudden cold.  
  
"Get out!" She demanded. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her, while still lying on the bed.  
  
"This is my room. Why should I get out?" He asked. She glared daggers at him.  
  
"Because I need to get my clothes on and I can't walk out of the room in nothing but sheets!" She fumed. Jack grinned.  
  
"It's a step up from what you had on the first time you were on the ship." He teased. Hiding her grin, Jen sighed in frustration.  
  
"Fine." Quickly, she dropped the comforter and flung it at him, aiming for his head. She stepped into her dress and quickly pulled it up. Jack got up and watched her struggle to tie the dress up in the back. He stepped over the empty bottles and shooed away her hands from the laces.  
  
"Here." He said, beginning to tie it. Jen pulled her hair out of the way.  
  
"Thank you." His fingers nimbly laced it and he stepped away.  
  
"No problem." He headed for the door.  
  
"Okay, you come up a few minutes later. Can't have it looking like we slept in the same bed!" Jack said with a wink. He opened the door, shut it behind him, and hurried up the stairs. Minutes passed, and Jen followed. She looked around. Nicole was having an animated conversation with Mr. Cotton's parrot, Anna Maria was at the helm, and Gibbs and Jack were talking.  
  
"Jack!" Jen called, hurrying over. "How much longer until you get to this necklace?" She asked.  
  
"Judging by how quickly that storm carried us closer, I'd say we have three days. The return trip to Port Royal will take another six days." Jen nodded.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Jen! Come here!" Nicole called excitedly. Jen went to her sister's side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Cotton's parrot says that there are dolphins in the water!"  
  
"The.parrot said this?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes! Now help me look!" Nicole commanded. Together the girls scanned the water. A flash of silver caught Jen's eye.  
  
"There!" She cried. The sisters watched the dolphins leap in the waves the ship created.  
  
"Oh, do you see the baby one?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right there!" Nicole replied, pointing at a spot in the water. Jen leaned over to get a better view and.(DUN DUN DUN) down she fell into the water below. The last thing she thought of before she hit the water was 'This just keeps getting better and better.' 


	8. Swimming Lessons and Drinks For 2

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, plots, events, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Nicole watched in horror as Jen fell. As Jen disappeared under a wave, Nicole turned and saw Jack nearby.  
  
"Jack! Jen fell in! She fell in the water!" She screamed, close to hysterics. She leaned over cautiously to see if she could see Jen, but she couldn't. Jack appeared next to her.  
  
"Sorry luv, I'm not falling for it again. I don't need a swim today." Nicole clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
"Please Jack, she fell in! We were looking at the dolphins and she fell and I can't see her!" Nicole shrieked, trying once more to see Jen. Jack sighed and looked over. What struck him was the single hand sticking up out of the water. Cursing silently, he shed his jacket and hat and dove into the water.  
  
Jen felt herself sinking. Panic set in, and she struggled. There was nothing to hold on to, nothing to kick off of or use to get above the surface with. She kicked her feet, thrashing her arms against the pull of the water. It was loud underwater, so loud. Bubbles streamed out of her mouth as she screamed an endless scream that was slightly muffled by the water. The roar and beating of the waves the ship gave off was forcing her down farther. Her lungs felt like they were collapsing, she couldn't draw breath. The light of the sun glimmered above her and she struggled to reach it but couldn't. Suddenly there was another loud crash. Jen felt a strong force pulling her up. Finally her head broke the surface and she gasped, trying to breath. She was slipping down, weighed down heavily by the dress.  
  
"Get rid of that dress!" Jack commanded. Jen couldn't respond, she was still trying to take in air. Instead, she merely shook her head no.  
  
"If you don't, they won't be able to pull us up and we'll drown! Or if you prefer, I can leave you here!" Jack snapped. Jen's fingers fumbled uselessly, trying to get off the dress. Jack's fingers brushed hers aside and deftly removed the dress. Jack grabbed a rope dangling off the Pearl and they began to raise up. Jen, still coughing out sea water, gagging as it burned her throat, reached down and grabbed the dress. They began to lower.  
  
"Forget the dress!" Jack growled, yanking it out of her grip. The two spilled onto the deck of the Pearl. Jen dropped to her knees, hacking up the water. Nicole dropped down beside her, wrapping her in a hug.  
  
"God, I was so worried! Jen, you idiot, why did you do that?" Nicole snapped, now angry once the shock was gone. Jen, breathing heavily had an answer.  
  
"I didn't try! It's not like I jumped!" She snarled. Jack grabbed Jen's wrist and pulled her up. Embarrassed by her outfit again, Jen crossed her arms over her chest. Jack studied Jen for a minute.  
  
"Gibbs, how far till the next island?" He asked.  
  
"We'll reach one around noon Captain." Gibbs answered. Jack nodded, wiping his dripping face with his one hand and putting his hat on with the other.  
  
"Good. We make port there." Jack ordered, walking away. Jen hurried after him.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow! Mr. Sparrow!" She called insistently. He turned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, luv, what needs my attention now? Ya know, you have a definite attraction to falling in the water and getting into sticky situations with me." Jack commented.  
  
"What am I to wear?" Jen asked, ignoring his previous comment.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You got rid of my dress. Now what brilliant idea do you have?" She asked. Jack grinned.  
  
"Unless you prefer nothing, my suggestion is the item of clothing you have on." Still grinning, he turned away. Jen sighed angrily, shooting daggers at his retreating back.  
  
"I despise that man." She grumbled under her breath. Yet as the day wore on, she kept recalling how warm and safe it felt lying in his arms, and how comforted she felt when he pulled her up from the waves.  
  
The Black Pearl put into harbor just when Gibbs said it would. Jack grabbed Jen's arm.  
  
"C'mon luv. We have something to do." Anna Maria noticed them leaving.  
  
"Jack, where are ya going?" She asked. Jack turned.  
  
"Taking care of business. We'll be back when we're back." Jack answered. Jack pulled Jen down the gangplank and into the bustle of the town. The town was much like Port Royal, although it was smaller. Jack took her through the town, and then to a small weather-beaten path that led through trees.  
  
"You have a habit of taking me on small paths." Jen said wryly. Jack grinned.  
  
"Let's just hope you don't run into a tree and make me carry you again" Jen flushed with embarrassment at that memory.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jen asked. Jack didn't answer. The path ended at a creek.  
  
"Did you need a drink?" Jen asked. Jack laughed.  
  
"No, but you looked dry." With that, he picked her up and tossed her in. She screamed as she hit the water and sank. He was trying to kill her! This was the end. Jen let herself sink, not knowing how to get back to the surface. Suddenly, she hit something hard. Hope surged through her and she stood. The creek was only a few feet deep. Jack laughed and waded in to where she stood.  
  
"You're going to learn how to swim." He informed her. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"I can't learn how to swim! There's no need, and besides, women in Port Royal..it's not dignified!" Jen protested. Jack looked stubborn.  
  
"My ship, my rules. Besides, we don't need a repeat of today in the next week or so you'll be with us." Jen accepted this with a sullen silence.  
  
"All right." Jack started, rubbing his hands together and glancing thoughtfully at the water. "First, ya have to float."  
  
"Float." Jen looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Aye. Now all ya have to do is lie on your back and relax. The water'll hold you up." Jack told her. Jen glanced nervously at the water.  
  
"No it won't. Not when I can't lean on it and I can put my hand through it!" Jen argued.  
  
"Don't make me dunk you!" Jack threatened. Jen glared, but gingerly lay back in the water. For a minute she lay on the surface, then her ears ducked below the surface. Alarmed, Jen sat up and sank. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Try it again." Jen complied. This time, Jack kept his hands under her back, keeping her afloat. He let go and Jen remained there. For two more hours, they stayed in the creek, Jack teaching Jen how to tread water and swim (like free style.kind of.without your head underwater..) Finally, Jack noticed Jen shivering.  
  
"You cold? All right luv, come on back to the ship." They headed to the ship. It was dark by the time they got back. As they headed up the gangplank, Jack switched subjects.  
  
"So, did you enjoy the festivities last night?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh yes, drunken pirates is my idea of a good time." Jen remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Really? Mine too!" Jack replied with all seriousness. Jen laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, startled.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Well, was the rum good?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get accustomed to rum. It has the most repulsive taste I've ever had the misfortune of trying." Jen replied with a sour look. Jack looked hurt. He stopped walking.  
  
"Tonight, we're going to work on refining this 'taste' of yours, savvy? It'll be drinks all around for the two of us." He told her.  
  
"As you wish, Captain." She was secretly thrilled at how much time she was spending with him. Suddenly, she realized what she had just thought. 'No! He's a pirate. My parents would disown me!' She reminded herself. Jack took over the helm . Most of the crew was asleep, Gibbs was somewhere on deck, as was Mr. Cotton and the parrot. Jack motioned for Jen to sit next to him on the ground. He handed her a bottle of rum. She looked at it with distaste.  
  
"Just take a sip. Stop worrying!" Jack instructed sternly. Jen opened the bottle and took a careful sip. She winced at the sharp, bitter taste. Jack rolled his eyes, chugging down a large amount.  
  
"Keep going. You'll never get accustomed if you just take one sip." He ordered. Jen took another sip. Another grimace. Again, Jack ordered her to take another sip. This continued for quite some time. Finally, Jack's bottle was nearly empty, and Jen's was a little under half full. Jen was now laughing at everything Jack said and was swaying even as she sat cross legged on the ground. Jack was grinning. He hadn't gone under the full effects of the rum. It would take a lot more rum for that to happen.  
  
"Jen." Hearing her name, Jen looked up. Jack was looking at her seriously. His face was coming closer and closer. Excited and dizzy, Jen moved in a little closer to him. And all of a sudden, their lips met.  
  
SORRY IF THIS HAS ALL BEEN GOING A LITTLE FAST OR HAS TOO MUCH ACTION OR SOMETHING! REVIEW IF YOU'VE GOT ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SAY! WHAT DOES THIS KISS MEAN? IS IT REAL.OR THE OUTCOME OF TOO MUCH RUM? 


	9. Confessions and Treasure Hunts

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it either. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Lol it seemed like a few people had their own opinions about the kiss! So I guess you'll just have keep reading and see the outcome for yourself!  
  
Jack's hand moved to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair. Jen felt herself being pulled to a standing position. Jack wrapped one arm around her waist, deepening the kiss as he did so. Jen put her arms around Jack's neck, pressing closer to him. Jack gradually pulled away. Jen stood there with a goofy smile on her face. She looked at Jack's face slowly. Suddenly, it dawned on her what she had just done. She started to run, swaying from the rum as she went, to her cabin. Jack watched her go, skidding down the stairs. He heard the slam of a door as well. Jack ran a hand through his own hair.  
  
"Well that went well." He remarked, picking up the remaining bottles of rum and taking a swig from both.  
  
Jen leaned against her door, wishing she weren't seeing double. She cursed loudly, burying her face in her hands. She had just fallen for the pirate captain. She took a step towards her bed and collapsed. Jen was now wishing she hadn't drank quite so much rum. She grabbed the mattress and managed to pull herself up. Lying in bed, she was now stuck wondering the 'what ifs'. Such as, what if Jack didn't really like her, he was just in need of amusement? Or, if she had kissed him first? Her head was spinning from too much rum, how would she know? Or perhaps, this possibility, maybe the worst of all, what if he really did like her as much as she liked him?! Jen turned over on the pillow, wishing she was thinking more straight. Finally, she was falling asleep, turning over what ifs in her mind.  
  
The sun crept down the steps and into Jen's room that morning. Obeying the sun, she got up. And sat back down. Her head hurt like someone had just taken the blunt edge of an ax to it. The brightness of the sun was burning her eyes. Shutting them, she lay back down and buried her face in the pillow.  
  
"Jen?" Jen heard Nicole calling.  
  
"What?" She grumbled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nicole must've come closer since her voice was louder. Jen felt the bed shift as Nicole sat on the foot of it.  
  
"Sh! Not so loud! I tried rum. The good news is it wasn't as bad."  
  
"Aww, does little Jenny have a hangover?" Nicole teased. Jen grabbed the pillow and whacked Nicole with it.  
  
"Be kind." Jen moaned as her head throbbed. Nicole switched into her big sister mode.  
  
"I'll get you some water. It'll help." Nicole offered, heading off. Jen waited for Nicole to return. She heard the door slam and then lock.  
  
"Thanks Nicole." Jen said as she reached out a hand for the water and her fingers wrapped around a cold glass. Jen drank it down in a few gulps. There was no answer from Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, where are you?" She asked. No answer. Jen opened her eyes. It had gotten darker in the room since the door had shut. There was Jack, standing in front of her. He came over to the side of the bed and sat on the foot of it. Startled, Jen scowled.  
  
"Get out of my room!" She pointed at the door. Jack grabbed her wrist and pinned it down to the bed.  
  
"Not yet, luv. I need some answers." Jen's heartbeat quickened. Jack began rubbing the inside of her wrist with his thumb. Jen nodded solemnly.  
  
"First and foremost," He began, Jen tensing up, "did you like the rum?" He asked with a slight grin. Jen couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"Yes. The rum was fine." He nodded.  
  
"Good, good. And second of all, did you like the other big event last night?" Jack asked. Jen avoided his eyes.  
  
"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Jack's free hand moved to under her chin and gently raised her face so she would look at him.  
  
"Really? It went like this." Jack leaned forward and kissed her again. Jen tried hard not to respond. Instead, she leaned forward and gave in to it. Jen's hand went around to the back of Jack's neck.. Jack pulled away grinning.  
  
"It went like that." Jen reclaimed her wrist and leaned back on the pillows.  
  
"Maybe I did like it and maybe I didn't."  
  
"I don't have all day, savvy? Just answer, Jen." He said with an edge in his voice.  
  
"Why does it matter?" She shot back. Jack stood up angrily.  
  
"Because last night after you left, I had those two bottles of rum, I took a drink from each one and then threw them overboard! I've never gotten rid of rum before and my only explanation is you!" Jack burst out. Jen just stared.  
  
"I'll cut to the point, I think I uh." Jack looked away, refusing to meet Jen's face. It was now Jen's turn to take hold of Jack's face and swivel it towards her.  
  
"I think I fell for a pirate captain." Jen told him softly. He grinned.  
  
"Exactly. Only vice versa." He explained quickly. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.  
  
"Jen! Do you know where Jack is? Gibbs needs him and I sent him to give you water!" Nicole called.  
  
"You'd better go." Jen remarked. Jack nodded and with a wink stood up and opened the door, and left. Nicole came in.  
  
"You look better. Did the water help?" Nicole asked. Jen looked down at the floor where the empty cup had fallen.  
  
"The water? I think it definitely helped."  
  
The next two days passed all too quickly. On the third day, Jack was especially excited.  
  
"There's the island! We're coming up on it!" Jack pointed out a coastline. The island didn't look especially big, but it wasn't too small either.  
  
"Jack, do you know where the treasure is?" Jen asked. Jack shrugged.  
  
"More or less." Jen rolled her eyes. That made her feel better. Jack looked around, saw no one looking, and grabbed Jen close, kissing the top of her head, then releasing her.  
  
"I saw that." He said with a grin. Jen lowered her head to hide a smile and walked away. Jack was heading with strong determination towards the island. Gibbs came up next to Jack.  
  
"Now Jack, I know you've been a captain a long time, and maybe I'm wrong, but the idea of captives isn't to fall in love with them." Gibbs growled. Jack grinned.  
  
"Worry about your own fortune, Gibbs. My personal business isn't yours." Gibbs shot him a shady glance and stepped away. When they reached the island, Jack picked a group to come with him and a group to stay with the Pearl. Jen and Nicole were to go with Jack as well. They trekked across the beach for awhile, and then took a path into a forest. Jen looked down and shivered.  
  
"A spider! Disgusting!" Jen said. Nicole jumped, grabbing Jen and using her as a shield to get around the said spider.  
  
"Spider! Spiders!" Nicole squeaked, shuddering at the mention of the name. Jack suddenly stopped them.  
  
"Here it is." He said, grinning. Jen looked up. There was on the beach, halfway down to the water. In front of the was a palm tree. Jack looked the tree from top to bottom. He pointed at the ground.  
  
"Just like the rum cellar! Under the trees!" Jack said, grinning.  
  
"Rum cellar?" Asked Jen. Jack waved it away.  
  
"Long story. Anyway, here we dig!" The few members of the crew with Jack began to dig. Jack's eyes got narrower and narrower as the shovels dug deeper but hit nothing but sand.  
  
"Can I see the map?" Asked Jen. The map had an X where the tree was. She handed it back.  
  
"I got nothing." Nicole was leaning against the palm tree, watching the diggers. Then she looked up. Coconuts hung heavily from the branches.  
  
"Hey! I want one!" Nicole climbed up into the tree.  
  
"Nicole, get down!" Jen ordered. ]  
"Jack, I think I found something!" 


	10. Fights and Knives

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jack looked up into the palm tree.  
  
"Lemme see!" He ordered, nimbly climbing the tree. Nicole climbed down. Jack peered at the thing, which Nicole had called attention to. In the part of the tree where the branches fanned out, there was a coconut resting in the crook of it. The coconut was decorated with red paint and didn't seem very inconspicuous. Impatiently, Jack brushed aside the coconut. There was a large awkward hole, crudely cut into the trunk. Jack reached down, his dark eyes glowing with anticipation. His eyes widened in surprise, and he pulled out his hand. There, dangling from his hand was a necklace. A long silver chain, with a dark red jewel on it. Suddenly, one war cry pierced the air. The diggers stopped, looking around, climbing up out of the hole. Jack groaned, jumping down off the tree. He pulled out his sword with a defiant ring, and tossed the necklace to Jen, pulling her behind him.  
  
"Guard that with your life, luv. And don't lose it!" He ordered firmly.  
  
"Are you calling me irresponsible, Captain Sparrow?" Asked Jen icily. Jack turned around and took a deep breath, about to speak. Then he closed his mouth. It opened once more.  
  
"Yes." The crewmembers drew out their own swords. Out of a nearby cluster of trees came a bunch of men carrying spears.  
  
"Oh, this is just like Bell Harbor!" Jack groaned.  
  
"What happened at Bell Harbor?" Nicole asked.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Jack said with a grimace.  
  
"Ah." Nicole said grimly. Jack ran forward to meet the oncoming men. The other crewmembers ran forward as well, harsh battle cries escaping their lips. Jack meet his first foe with a loud crash, and a grunt from both men. His sword quickly smashed the wooden spear in half, and Jack sliced the man's stomach with his sword. With a groan the man fell. Jack moved on, his sword splitting another spear. He was locked in battle with the man. Another armed man was creeping up behind him.  
  
"Behind you Jack!" Jen called out. "Jack!" Jen screamed as the armed man grew closer and Jack remained in combat. Suddenly, Jack snatched up the sharp, broken spear and turned swiftly, stabbing the oncoming man and then turning back to the first. Jen was watching all this happen when suddenly she heard Nicole screaming her name.  
  
"Wha?" Jen asked stupidly. Suddenly, she was swept off her feet. She was slung over the shoulder of one of the spear carrying men.  
  
"Jack! Nicole!" Jen screamed, shoving the necklace down into a hidden pocket in her dress. The man threw her down on the ground, back in the forest, where they were concealed by trees.  
  
"Don't you touch me." Jen snarled, ice dripping from her words. The man laughed and grunted, leaning down. He was reaching for her neck! Bravery surged through her, and Jen took her foot and used it to flip him over onto his back. She scrambled up, running back to the battle.  
  
"Nicole!" She screamed. Suddenly, she was thrown down onto the ground again, a rough and dirty hand covering her mouth. Fighting back disgust, she bit down on it. A growl of pain erupted from the man. Jen got up again, once more trying to run. This time the man grabbed her waist and pointed the tip of his spear at her throat.  
  
"I don't know what you want. But you'll not find it on me." Jen snapped, her throat tight as the point jabbed not to friendly at her throat. The man frowned.  
  
"Nekleece." The man gurgled. He abandoned her waist and gestured about his neck.  
  
"I have nothing you want." Jen argued. Angered, the man began to poke the spear into her neck. Jen closed her eyes, wincing. Suddenly, there was a whinging sound and Jen felt the spear disappear. She opened her eyes. The man who had been threatening her was lying on the ground, a spear sticking out of his lower chest. Jack ran up next to Jen, breathing heavily. His sword was stained red, sticky with blood.  
  
"Where's the necklace?" He asked gruffly. "Did you lose it?" He looked alarmed. Jen shook her head and pulled it out of its hiding place. She felt slightly hurt that Jack hadn't first inquired about her health.  
  
"I did as you said, and kept it safe." She told him, handing it to him. He smiled fondly at it and tucked it away in his pocket. Then he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Glad yer alright luv. You're a good fighter!" He told her. Jen smiled. Then she motioned at the fallen attacker.  
  
"That was good aim from so far." She commented. Jack grinned, winking.  
  
"What do you mean? I was aiming for his heart, I missed."  
  
"Back to the Pearl, everyone!" Jack called. Nicole and the rest of the crew headed over. They trekked back. The others headed back onto the ship, Jack grabbed Jen's hand.  
  
"Jen," He began. Jen turned.  
  
"Yes?" He held out the necklace.  
  
"Would you mind wearing this for me?" He asked. Jen grinned.  
  
"I'd be delighted." Jack fastened it around her neck, and then hid it beneath the top of her dress.  
  
"Don't want you to attract the attention of my crew." Jack said with a sly wink. Jen grinned as well and they headed up the gangplank. Little did they know, they had been seen.  
  
Jen lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, smiling as she fingered the necklace around her neck. It was warm from her body heat, and the dark beauty of it reminded her of a certain someone. She realized suddenly how tired she was and lay flat in the darkness.  
  
She woke to the sound of the door creaking open slowly. She raised herself up slightly.  
  
"Who's there?" She called softly. The flicker of a candle suddenly met her eyes. Jen could only see the hand of the person holding it. Terrified, she lay back down, closing her eyes. Suddenly, there was something sharp poking into her back. She drew in her breath quickly, realizing now the person knew she was awake.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, I saw what trinket Jack gave ye. And I think it's not fer the best. You'd best be handin' back that necklace, and Jack's heart with it." A rusty voice growled.  
  
"Gibbs?" Jen whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Aye. He doesn't need a distraction, or a change." Gibbs growled. The glint of the dagger in the candlelight terrified Jen. She felt it leave her back though, a welcome relief.  
  
"This is just the warnin'. You don't want the second visit." Gibbs snarled, exiting the room. Jen shuddered in the dark. Bolting the door, she crossed to the tiny window and sat back it all night, sleeping no more.  
  
Jen didn't leave her room until she heard quite a few crewmembers up. She quietly left her room and was about to head up the stairs when suddenly someone grabbed her waist and pulled her into a room. Jen was about to scream when a warm hand covered her mouth and turned her around.  
  
"Quiet, luv. You really like screaming when I grab you, don't you?" He asked teasingly. Jen tensed. Where was Gibbs now?  
  
"I've got to go Jack.Nicole needs me. She's.she's not feeling well." Jen blurted out. Suddenly the door opened and Nicole popped her head in the door, grinning cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Jack, Jen. Just wanted to say good morning. What a great day to be on a ship! I've never felt better! I feel so alive, so happy, so healthy!" Nicole ranted. Jen scowled and shut the door. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since you've got the time, I want to tell you about that necklace." Jack sat down on the bed. Jen hesitantly sat next to him. Jack was silent a moment, staring at the necklace.  
  
"It was my mother's." He began.  
  
SORRY, I'VE GOT TO GO! MORE SOON, SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! 


	11. Warnings and Stories

Disclaimer - You know the drill. I don't own any of it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
"It was my mothers." Jack said again. "Dad loved her, probably a little more than me. Bought her this necklace with money we barely had. Lucky for 'im, he struck it rich. My mother got sick though. She died." Jack's voice was deep and sad with remembrance and painful memories. His eyes were dark and cloudy, his hand reached out to touch the warm red jewel hat hung off the necklace.  
  
"And then?" Jen asked in a whisper.  
  
"And then she died." Jack's voice was monotonous when he said this. "My father hid the necklace. He couldn't stand the sight of me. Sent me away, and left. I was fourteen. Got work on a ship, worked up to getting my own ship and the rest is history. I always wanted to find this necklace." Jack smiled slightly. "The day she died, she was holding it. And I thought I should go to her. I was in town. I knew where she was. But I couldn't go. It took me a few hours to finally go. I got there just before she uh, she died." Jack put his head down, struggling to be stoic. "Ever since, it's been calling me." He offered a wavery grin. Jen smiled gently, putting her hand over his. With one hand, she took off the necklace and handed it to him.  
  
"Congratulations, Jack. You found it. But I can't keep it. It means.so much to you." This was good. It was a way out, a safe way out. She could tell him it was over, it was off. She'd be dropped off at Port Royal and he'd be gone. Maybe forever. And she had to do it. Her life depends on it. Please, just take the necklace.  
  
Jack smiled and closed Jen's fist around the necklace.  
  
"Ah, what would a feared sea captain do with a woman's necklace? My mother would want me to give it to a young lass I liked." Jack said while grinning. Jen allowed herself to give him a small smile.  
  
"Jack, I can't possibly keep this. It's.it's.not proper!" Jen blurted out, putting down the necklace and heading for the door. She was about to open the door, when suddenly, someone was holding her arm. She paused, still facing the door. She felt the heavy necklace clasp around her neck again. And Jack turned her around.  
  
"I'm not proper either." He added devilishly, kissing her. She smiled.  
  
"I've already learned that Mr. Sparrow." Suddenly someone was banging on the door.  
  
"Whose there?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Me! What you be doin' Jack?" Called Gibbs. Jack looked down at Jen.  
  
"Busy. I'm currently with," And he would've said who, except for the fact that Jen suddenly tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth with her hand and shaking her head 'no' frantically. He cocked an eyebrow, but removed her hand and called out  
  
"Myself. I'm studying my maps and can't be bothered, Gibbs!" Jack answered sternly. Jen's heart was pounding so frantically and loudly she could hear it in her ears. When she heard Gibbs's footsteps recede, she let out a long sigh of relief, resting her head on Jack's chest. Jack gave a short laugh.  
  
"You missed the bed luv. If you were in that much of a hurry I would've carried you, savvy Jen?" Jack teased. Jen thought her heart would stop when the door suddenly burst open and Gibbs stood in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, Gibbs. I'm done studying." He offered as an alibi. Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, your sister wants you. Says it's urgent. C'mon." He said gruffly. Jen and Jack sat up. Jen shook her head.  
  
"She seemed fine, I'll go to her in a minute. I have to discuss my uh, arrival in Port Royal with Jack if you'll excuse us." Jen lied. Gibbs shook his head.  
  
"She needs you, Miss Jennifer. Come on." He ordered. Jen nodded, gulping. She rose and walked over to Gibbs. He took her wrist and shut the door. Then he shoved her against the wall.  
  
"I thought I'd made it clear. Give Jack back his heart. And that blasted necklace!" Gibbs growled. Jen gulped as the dagger took it's place at her throat.  
  
"I was try" Jen started, before Gibbs cut her off.  
  
"I was crystal clear, Miss Jennifer. A second visit will be arranged for tonight if I don't see you release him. And my hand may not be so steady tonight." Gibbs snarled in a low, dangerous voice. Jen nodded, tensing against the wall. He shoved her and then walked up the stairs and was gone. Jen held back a sob. She wouldn't break down now. She took off the necklace and went inside. She'd give him up now, when her life was at stake. He was lying on the bed, his hat over his face. She put the necklace on his chest. He didn't look up. Had he heard?  
  
"I can't love you Jack. It wouldn't have worked. And I made a promise to my sister. My parents would disown me and Port Royal would shun me and how would I adjust to the sea?" Jen asked, ranting, venting her heavy heart. Suddenly Jack yawned and stretched, removing the hat from his face. He had been sleeping.  
  
"Your back! Wonderful!" Jack said, greeting her with a grin. "What were you saying?" He asked. Jen blinked hard, fighting tears.  
  
"I can't love you Jack. I'm sorry." She said quickly, fleeing. She had reached the top of the stairs when he grabbed her.  
  
"What's all this?" He asked in disbelief. Jen looked down, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
"I just can't. It's not acceptable! My sister, my parents," Jen trailed off. Jack just stared.  
  
"Jack!" Anna Maria yelled. "JACK! OY!" She called out. He ignored her.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked.  
  
"Dead serious." Jen whispered.  
  
"JACK!" Anna Maria screamed. Annoyance tipped onto Jack's face.  
  
"GIVE ME A BLOODY SECOND!" Jack shouted back. Anna Maria made a face and turned around.  
  
"Fine! It's your funeral!" She answered.  
  
"So be it." Jack answered with a heavy solemn-ness that smothered Jen's remaining hopes. Then he walked away. Suddenly, he was shouting.  
  
"Norrington!" Jen looked up. There was the Pursuit. Jen shook her head. It was time to go.  
  
OR IS IT? WILL JACK SEE THROUGH IT? OR IS IT OVER? 


	12. Letters, Truths, and Bargains

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. They belong to Disney.  
  
Norrington was grinning. The cannons of the Pursuit were aimed unfailingly towards the Black Pearl. He would win this time. Jack headed to the edge of the ship to take on Norrington.  
  
"It'll be both girls, Sparrow. Not one less. Captain Sparrow." He added carefully, remembering the last time this had happened. Jen sighed with relief. She had an end to this madness. She wasn't safe on this ship, not with Jack being as irresistible as he was and Gibbs as threatening as he was. She would go with Norrington she'd go quietly, and that he wasn't to harm Jack. And then she could tell Jack the truth.  
  
"Maybe I only feel like handing over one girl." Jack motioned to Anna Maria, who grabbed Jen and brought her over to where negotiations were being made. Jen felt hurt as she realized she would be undoubtedly traded over. Nicole wandered over as well.  
  
"You must give Nicole as well." Norrington said firmly. Nicole came to Jen's side, in between her and Jack.  
  
"We can't go back now!" She whispered. Jen shook her head.  
  
"Yes we can. It's over, Nicole." She answered, her eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
"Both girls MUST be returned, Captain Sparrow!" Norrington argued.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two!"  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!" Again, Anna Maria stepped in.  
  
"Gentlemen! We don't need a counting lesson." She snarled. Jen wrenched her arm free of Anna Maria's hold.  
  
"Commodore Norrington! I'll come over. Jack can bring Nicole back to Port Royal on his ship. This way, each end of the bargain is being upheld. Jack keeps one girl, but both will be returned." Jen offered. The commodore smiled.  
  
"A wonderful compromise. What do you say, Sparrow?" He asked.  
  
"Savvy." Jack answered simply. A new voice joined the conversation.  
  
"Aye, as it should be." The rusty voice of Gibbs broke through. Jen shot him a hateful glance. It was decided that Jen would swing over on a rope. Jen walked towards Jack to say goodbye and tell him the truth. But Gibbs was standing right beside him, carefully showing a part of the dagger. Jen swallowed her disappointment and tears and headed for the rope.  
  
Jack wasn't lying when he said he noticed everything and everyone on his ship, no matter how sneaky. He had seen the warning glance Gibbs had flashed and the returned glance full of enmity from Jen. They had a secret. Jack watched as Jen climbed up onto the railing and grabbed hold of the rope.  
  
"See you at home, Nicole." She said. She was about to swing over when Jack suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Jen fell back into his arms. The commodore lurched forward in alarm.  
  
"What are you playing at Sparrow?"  
  
"Just a second, savvy?" Jack answered.  
  
"What secret are you and Gibbs hiding from me?" He asked. Jen smiled. She could tell him!  
  
"Gibbs told me to give you back the necklace and your heart. So I tried, but he saw us together and threatened me. So I bargained to go, and uh, well, now you know." She told him. Jack glared at Gibbs and pulled out his pistol.  
  
"You've got three seconds to explain mate." He said is a dangerous, low voice.  
  
"I didn't want to see you hurt." Gibbs said. Jack looked for a second as if he were about to shoot Gibbs. Suddenly, he tucked away the pistol and hugged Gibbs.  
  
"I love you man. But if you interfere with my personal life again, I'll kill you." Jack stated simply. Gibbs nodded and walked away, drinking from his flask. Jack turned back to Jen and Jen got the best kiss she probably would ever get in her life. She grinned as she stepped back.  
  
"I love you Jack." She told him seriously. He grinned. And was about to reply when suddenly, Jen was gone. His eyes widened in shock. Jen was now standing on the deck of the Pursuit.  
  
"I'll see you in Port Royal. And Nicole will not be harmed, Sparrow!" The commodore called out. Jack simply nodded. Well this was a strange turn of events.  
  
ON THE PURSUIT  
  
Norrington turned to Jen.  
  
"What was that which I just witnessed?" He asked curtly.  
  
"Nothing, Commodore. Captain Sparrow was just a little..." She let her sentence trial off and thankfully the commodore didn't press the matter. He just nodded.  
  
"Now, what charges will you bring against him?" He asked. Jen shook her head, trying to comprehend.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What charges? Kidnapping, treason, pillaging, thievery..."  
  
"None."  
  
"Excuse me?" Norrington asked in shock.  
  
"There are no charges. He was nothing but kind while I was on his ship, and he didn't kidnap Nicole and I. We, got lost while wandering the docks, and ended up on his ship." Jen lied. The commodore narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Surely you can come up with a charge, Miss Jennifer." He ordered. Jen glared back.  
  
"Commodore, I am a lady. This means I will not falsely accuse an innocent man!" Jen argued. The commodore was about to protest, but Jen dismissed him.  
  
"I'm very tired by all this commodore. I must rest." He nodded and led her to a room. The room was spacious and elegantly furnished. Before shutting the door, he handed her a letter.  
  
"Elizabeth Turner requested I give this to you." Jen took it and quickly shut the door. What could Elizabeth Turner want with her?  
  
WHAT SURPRISE DOES THE LETTER HOLD? WILL JACK RETURN NICOLE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? 


	13. Propsals and Lies

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc. They belong to Disney.  
  
The bed in the room Jen had been left in was dark blue and very soft. So that was where she flopped down, letter in hand.  
  
"I wonder what it says." She pondered out loud, feeling a need to fill the silence. "Maybe, it's about Jack and me disappearing. Or maybe she's friends with Nicole and thought I could give it to her. Or maybe she...." Jen couldn't think of another possibility. She then laughed at herself for trying to figure out what the letter was about when she could just open it!  
  
Dear Jennifer,  
  
I realize that the two of us have never been great friends. However, I feel it is my duty to tell you this before you reach home and must deal with it in front of your family Your father was very eager and anxious to have you and your sister safely returned. To do this, he felt it would bring you home more swiftly if there was a reward. This will not be easy for me to tell you, I'm afraid. You now are arranged to be married, Jennifer. And your sister Nicole as well. The wedding is being set for a few months after you return. Nicole is promised to Commodore Norrington. And Jennifer, I'm so sorry, but you are to marry my father, Governor Swann. This must be a great shock to you. Please know that I have been trying to dissuade my father from this marriage, and I will continue to do so until the day of the wedding.  
  
Sincerely,  
Elizabeth Turner  
  
For a minute, Jen thought she was going to pass out. Until she realized she was holding her breath. She let out a shaky breath and let in an even shakier one. Married to a man practically THREE TIMES her age! She shuddered. She would be Elizabeth's mother, and Will's mother in law. And Elizabeth was older than her! Jen cursed herself for not staying on the Black Pearl and heading as fast as possible in the other direction. Jen lay back on the pillow, letting the letter drop the floor. The tears came, fast and silent. Next came the not so silent part. Huge sobs that wrenched her whole body. She grabbed the pillow and squeezed it, trying to vent her frustration and anger. When that didn't work, she buried her face in the pillow so the crew couldn't hear her screams. Jen woke when darkness had fallen. She saw the letter by the light of the moon. She reached down and tore it frantically into shreds. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jen was glad it was bolted. She didn't want to face anyone right now.  
  
"She must be asleep." Jen heard the commodore say. Sickening man. Jen didn't bother correcting him.  
  
"What will be done about Sparrow?" Asked someone else. Now this was interesting, so Jen tiptoed closer in order to listen.  
  
"He'll make port in Port Royal. And then we'll hang him." The cold voice of Norrington was just as cold as ever, if not more. Jen felt fury running through her veins.  
  
"But I thought Miss Lanyen bargained for his life to be spared?" (Um...yeah, in the last chapter, sorry forgot to mention this but Jen bargained that she'd go with Norrington if jack took Nicole home and got to sail away free)  
  
"And?" The two men laughed and walked away. Jen wouldn't have Jack killed for their sakes. She unbolted the door and ran to the back of the ship. The Black Pearl was behind them, bringing Nicole home as promised. She leaned over as far as was possibly safe and began to yell.  
  
"JACK! DON'T COME BACK! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU JACK! HANG YOU! KILL YOU!" She screamed before the commodore dragged her away kicking and screaming, a firm hand securely over her face.  
  
ON THE BLACK PEARL  
  
Jack squints at the Pursuit, where he can hear someone calling him.  
  
"What's she saying?" He asked impatiently. Anna Maria is standing with him, listening quietly.  
  
"Makes no sense to me. Far as I heard, their goin' ta bill ya Jack. So sorry."  
  
"Bill me? BLOODY SOLIDERS!" Jack shouted in outrage. 


	14. Jumping Ship

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc. They belong to Disney. Except my plot, and Jen and Nicole.  
  
The commodore shoved Jen back inside her room.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, you can't kill him, he's done nothing wrong. And you gave me your word." Jen pleaded. The commodore rolled his eyes, exasperated.  
  
"So I suppose he didn't really kidnap you." He said sarcastically. Jen grabbed his arm before he walked away.  
  
"He didn't kidnap us." She blurted out. "Nicole and I...were walking along the docks and we went onto a ship and were looking around and it set sail." She lied. The commodore just walked away, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Stupid Norrington." She muttered, crossing to look out the window. There was the Black Pearl, looming in the distance. The next few days passed quickly. Jen stayed in her room, her meals were brought to her. The wedding was growing closer, and Jen angrier. She paced the room like a caged animal. She woke one morning to hear the call of the watch man.  
  
"LAND HO! Port Royal sir!" He called. The commodore's reply wasn't loud enough to be heard. Jen unlocked her door and went up on deck. There was Port Royal, the town she had left nearly two weeks ago. The hour passed and soon they were tied up at the dock. The first to come and greet the ship was Mr. and Mrs. Lanyen. Mrs. Lanyen was crying with relief to see her daughter returned home. Upon inquiring about Nicole Jen explained about the bargain and Nicole being brought by Jack. Next to arrive was Amy. She ran up the gangplank, waving. Jen hugged her, laughing. The best thing about being home was having her best friend nearby.  
  
"So you got the adventure, lucky! What was it like?" Asked Amy excitedly. Jen grinned.  
  
"It was amazing! Better than I'd ever dreamed! Jack, the captain of the Black Pearl was so nice! And fun. A little drunk, but amazing all the same. And I saw a sword fight! And this necklace, Jack gave it to me." She pulled the necklace up off her neck. Amy gasped in admiration.  
  
"Now I'm jealous. You got all the fun!" She teased. Unfortunately, Mrs. Lanyen was standing nearby.  
  
"Jennifer! You are going to be married soon, such childish behavior is shocking! That foolish sea captain will be given the hanging he deserves once Nicole is safe." She snapped.  
  
"Married?" Amy asked curiously. Jen looked away, angry and embarrassed.  
  
"My father decided Norrington would rescue us faster if he offered Nicole to Norrington and me to Governor Swann." Jen said bitterly. Amy gasped again.  
  
"But he's....so old!" She stuttered.  
  
"No kidding!" Jen snarled. "His daughter's been trying to talk him out of it, but so far no such luck." Amy shook her head in a pitying way. Suddenly, three new people stepped onto the deck of the Pursuit. Will and Elizabeth Turner, and Governor Swann. Jen eyed him in distaste.  
  
"There my fiancee is now. Come to collect what is his. I think I'm going to be sick." She hissed. She turned away and walked to the other side of the ship.  
  
"Miss Jennifer?" She heard from behind her. Wearily, she turned. Will and Elizabeth were standing before her. She forced a smile on her face and nodded to them both.  
  
"A pleasure meeting you both." Jen told them. Elizabeth winced.  
  
"Jen, I'm so sorry. So far I haven't been able to talk my father out of it, but I'll keep trying. You have both our condolences." Will was just looked at her funny. Elizabeth noticed this and elbowed him.  
  
"Ow." He muttered, clutching his rib. Jen grinned.  
  
"Sorry, I don't usually dress like this. Ja- Captain Sparrow disposed of the rest of my outfit." She informed him. Will grinned.  
  
"Sounds just like Jack."  
  
"Yes, it does." Jen murmured turning back to look at the Black Pearl. It was growing steadily closer. Governor Swann approached them, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"My dear, I hope you are as delighted as I am at the prospect of our union." He told her while smiling.  
  
"I am." Jen answered, wondering how she could still be smiling so hard when she wanted to attack him.  
  
"Excuse me a moment." He said, hearing the commodore calling him. Jen looked back at the Black Pearl. Suddenly, she pulled off her shoes and tossed them to Will, who caught them clumsily due to the suddenness of it. She jumped onto the railing of the ship and took a deep breath, and jumped off.  
  
"Jen!" Mrs. Lanyen screamed as her daughter's head disappeared from view. Jen felt the water surge around her. She let it carry her up to the surface and began to swim to the Black Pearl, suddenly grateful to Jack for this brilliant new method of transportation. Will and Elizabeth rushed to the side and watched her swim. The four adults (Jen's parents, the commodore, and the governor) rushed over as well.  
  
"Why didn't you catch her before she fell?" Mrs. Lanyen demanded of Will. He showed her the shoes.  
  
"The way she took off her shoes first makes me think she didn't fall." He said dryly. "So," He added conversationally, "who's going after her?" He asked. His question was met with silence.  
  
"You can." Elizabeth offered, taking the shoes from him. Will stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Nah. She seems like she's doing okay herself."  
  
Jen's legs and arms were growing tired. She had accidentally left her mouth open and a small wave had hit her. She spent a few minutes gagging and trying to rid her mouth of the foul taste.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" She called as she grew closer to the Black Pearl.  
  
"MAN OVERBOARD!" She heard from above. A rope swung down next to her. She grabbed hold and allowed herself to be pulled up. She dropped to the deck pulling her salty hair out of her face.  
  
"Where's Jack?" She asked in exhaustion. Jack pushed through the confused crowd of sailors.  
  
"You swam from there to here?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes." She told him. He grinned.  
  
"I'm a good teacher. I could start my own lessons!" He yelled excitedly.  
  
"Turn the ship around Jack. You can't go to Port Royal." She told him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Norrington's going to go back on his word and kill you." Jack's eyes darkened and narrowed.  
  
"Turn around boys! And ladies." He added at Anna Maria's harsh glare. "Knew I couldn't trust him. You'll come with us. I'm not leaving you there with that scally wag." The crew sprang into action.  
  
"Wait!" Jen pleaded, grabbing his shirt sleeve. He turned around.  
  
"I can't go Jack. I'm engaged."  
  
"Engaged? I let you go for five minutes and you're engaged?" He asked incredulously. She shook her head.  
  
"My father arranged it. Nicole's to marry Norrington and I have to marry Governor Swann." Nicole was standing nearby.  
  
"Norrington? NORRINGTON! I may as well go and hang myself now!" Nicole fumed.  
  
"You don't want to marry him, do ya luv?" Jack asked. Jen shook her head.  
  
"Perfect. I'll take you with me!" He told her cheerfully.  
  
"No, Jack. If you go without Nicole and I you can get away. We slow you down and it'll just make Norrington chase you. But the marriage ceremony isn't for awhile. So he'll have to stay here for a few months at least, giving you time. And Nicole can dissuade him from coming after you as his wife." Jen told him. Jack eyed her sadly.  
  
"And what about you luv. Married to a man three times yer age? Is that your idea of happiness?" He asked. Jen stuck her chin out defiantly.  
  
"I'll mange."  
  
"I didn't ask if you could manage."  
  
"Listen, Jack, don't make this harder than it is! Don't you think I want to come?" She told him angrily. He just nodded.  
  
"If you need me, you know how to get me, don't you?" He asked. Jen looked at him, puzzled. He just touched the necklace.  
  
"Can you swim back?"  
  
"Yes. But Nicole can't."  
  
"We'll manage." Then one last kiss goodbye. A barrel was tossed overboard, Jen jumped down, followed by Nicole, who clung to the barrel. It took a long time. Jen was nearly half drowned by the time they got back to the Pursuit. The reached the dock and Nicole was pulled out by a soldier. Jen looked up in distaste. Her arms and legs ached, but the water felt good still. Holding her breath, she allowed herself to sink under the water. She heard muffled splashes as shouts, felt hands brush her hair as they struggled to reach her. Jen felt herself rising again and decided she had to get out sometime. She felt someone grab her arms and the next thing she knew she was on the deck. The commodore was above her, glaring.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Jen turned her head as she lay on the dock, seeing the Black Pearl sailing away.  
  
"You shouldn't have lied." She said finally. A soldier picked her up and carried her home, where she was expected to put on a real dress and take a bath and pull back her hair. Jen took the bath and put on new undergarments, but didn't pull back her hair or put on a real dress. Her clean hair felt good on her shoulders and she didn't want her breath limited by a tight dress. There was no sight left of the Black Pearl. Jen clutched the necklace. What had Jack meant when he said 'you know how to reach me'?  
  
WHAT DID JACK MEAN? WILL HE BE BACK? DUN DUN DUN...COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION.NET NEAR YOU! 


	15. Pleas and Whispers

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney. I own only the plot and characters I created.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  
  
Jen woke to a loud banging on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called grumpily.  
  
"Me." Nicole answered.  
  
"What is it? It's too early!" Jen yelled, burying her head under the pillow. The door opened anyway.  
  
"We have to go wedding dress shopping." Nicole snapped. Jen groaned.  
  
"No! I hate hearing about the bloody weddings! I don't even want to have one!" She complained.  
  
"Get up anyway. Before Father comes to yell." Nicole advised, exiting the room. Jen got out of bed. She dressed hurriedly, not wanting to provoke her father. Mrs. Lanyen was waiting downstairs, flushed with excitement.  
  
"My girls are getting married! I feel so old!" She declared. Nicole hid a grimace.  
  
"Really. Maybe it's because you" Jen cut her off before she could finish her accusation.  
  
"We should go." The three women got into their carriage which rumbled down the street.  
  
"Mother, what if I told you I don't want to marry Governor Swann?" Jen asked cautiously. Her mother stared straight ahead.  
  
"I did not hear that, Jennifer Anne. You will not bring dishonor to this family by refusing this wedding." She ordered. Jen sighed.  
  
"Yes Mother." The shopping was horrible. Neither Jen nor Nicole had their hearts in the wedding, and so both hung back as their mother charged ahead.  
  
"Why doesn't she trying marrying Commodore Norrington?" Nicole snarled under her breath. Jen glared at their mother's back.  
  
"How did we get stuck with the most boring people on this entire island?"  
  
"We should have gone with Jack." Grumbled Nicole.  
  
"No. I would rather this than risk his life." Jen said before she could stop herself. Nicole's eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
"You fell for the pirate captain!" Jen quickly put her hand over Nicole's mouth and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Please, don't say anything!" She begged. "No one has to know!" Nicole nodded.  
  
"I can't believe it. We shook on it!"  
  
"Well, plans changed, all right? Now shut up!" Jen hissed.  
  
"So....are you in love with him?"  
  
"Yes. NO! I mean no!" Jen said hastily. Nicole laughed.  
  
"How can you stand marrying Governor Swann when you could be marrying Jack?" She asked. Jen glared at her.  
  
"I can't stand it all right?"  
  
Later that day, Jen decided to make a plea to her father. He sat in his chair before the fire, reading his book with a serious and grim face.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Jennifer."  
  
"I have to ask you something. Please, Father. It means a great deal to me."  
  
"I can see that." Mr. Lanyen asked, standing up and turning to face his daughter.  
  
"Father, I don't mean to bring dishonor upon the family. Nor do I wish to disobey you. But I cannot marry Governor Swann. He is a fine man to be certain, but my heart is not with this marriage. Our marriage would be short lived, Father. And now I beg you, please do not make me suffer." Jen pleaded.  
  
"You mean to walk away from this wedding? Do you intend to bring shame down upon us? Governor Swann has been nothing but kind to you and he will take care of you!" Jen's father said in a low voice, fueled by a hidden fire.  
  
"But Father, it is not his intent I," Her father cut her off.  
  
"Silence! You are but a foolish child, you don't know what you want! Enough has been spoken on this matter. You will marry Governor Swann and no more shall be said upon it." He roared. Jen shivered at his outburst. She touched the necklace nervously and decided to make one last chance for herself and Jack.  
  
"Then you condemn me to suffering, Father." She said quietly. Her father seemed to grow taller.  
  
"You will go to your room. I do not know what has convinced you to do this, but you will marry Governor Swann. Is that clear?" Jen didn't bother to reply. She just walked away.  
  
Jen slammed her door shut. The maids had neglected the fire in her room and aside from being ice cold, it was lit only by moonlight that streamed in from the window. Jen took off Jack's necklace and laid it on her dresser.  
  
"Jack, I need you! Where are you?" She demanded of it. The necklace did nothing. Frustrated, Jen flung herself upon her bed and fell asleep. She didn't see the necklace glint in the moonlight, with pity and purpose. And the whisper that accompanied it. 'You'll get your way yet Jen.' 


	16. Parties and Refusals

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney. I own only the character and plot I created (i.e. Jen, Nicole, the Lanyens....)  
  
Again, thanks to reviewers! You guys are helping me get this story done!  
  
Jen was now in despair. The wedding was in two weeks, and still no sign of Jack or saving. Jen had taken to slipping away to the docks when she wouldn't be missed and inquiring after Jack from honest looking sailors. They would shake their heads slowly, apologizing that they hadn't heard anything. They all seemed to catch the anxiety and sadness in her eyes when no news came. On this particular day however, there would be no going to the docks. Instead, she was go to a party at Governor Swann's house to toast their engagement. Nicole and the Commodore would be there as well. An entire day was wasted in preparation. Jen was forced to bathe, then sit in her shift while her maid dried and styled her hair. And then the corset and finally, the dress. Jen cursed the evil corset as she tried to draw deep breathes without appearing to do so.  
  
The Swann's house was prim and polished as always. Servants darted throughout the crowd, carrying trays of champagne. Jen knew to get through this visit, she would require a lot of champagne. She and Nicole were weaving their way towards the table when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. Governor Swann lifted her hand kissed it while managing to keep his eyes on her face. Jen shuddered, thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"Governor Swann, how good to see you." Jen kept her tone formal, not wanting to give him the idea she liked him. Which was true. She hated him.  
  
"Jennifer, my dear, you look radiant." From behind her, Jen heard Nicole say,  
  
"Jack wouldn't say radiant. Jack would say s," But she didn't get to finish because Jen stomped on her foot.  
  
"Ouch!" Nicole squeaked, turning away to nurse her throbbing foot.  
  
"Thank you. You look well." Jen remarked coldly. Jen turned around and snickered under her breath. Nicole was close to being double over with the pain in her foot, but the Commodore had her hand.  
  
"Good evening, Nicole. You look stunning." What was it with men and saying a greeting, then commenting on how you look? Couldn't they just say 'Hello. Enjoying the weather?'  
  
"Thank you." Nicole gasped, trying not to look pained. Amy bounded up to Jen.  
  
"Are you still wearing Jack's necklace? Pining, are we?" Amy teased. Unfortunately, as usual her timing was horrible. Governor Swann was right behind them. He grabbed Jen's arm and turned her around again.  
  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow? No wife of mine shall associate with that scum!' He hissed, grabbing the necklace and yanking it off Jen's neck. Thankfully, the clasp gave way instead of breaking. Jen's neck ached from the necklace being pulled off. She glared up at Swann.  
  
"I am not yet your wife, and even when I am, you are not my master!" Snarled Jen. The governor seemed surprised at this outburst. "Return my necklace at once! You may be the governor, but you are no gentlemen!" Jen snapped. The governor's eyes hardened.  
  
"You are young yet, and will require both taming and breaking." He replied in a low voice. He pocketed the necklace.  
  
"I will never be your wife. Perhaps physically, but you will never, ever have my heart." Jen said clearly and coldly. The two glared at each other, Jen's hard blue eyes boring into his. The moment was disrupted when Elizabeth and Will hurried over.  
  
"Father! How good to see you!" Elizabeth said with a smile, kissing her father's cheek. Governor Swann smiled.  
  
"Elizabeth, you look lovely. And Will. Good to see you." The two men shook. Elizabeth turned to Jen.  
  
"Oh, you look amazing Jen! How are you?"  
  
"Never been better. I was just asking for the return of my necklace, which your father is holding for me. May I have it?" Jen answered.  
  
"No." Swann answered. Elizabeth stared quizzically at her father.  
  
"Father? What does she mean?" Governor Swann offered a small smile.  
  
"Nothing. An inside joke." The night passed slowly, so slowly. When the announcement of the engagement came at dinner, Jen refused to smile at her husband-to-be. Instead, she chatted non stop to Amy, who was seated next to her.  
  
During the ride home, Mr. Lanyen stared hard at his daughter.  
  
"Jennifer, your behavior was unacceptable! You not only shamed your mother and I, but Governor Swann. I expect better behavior in the future." He growled. The subject was then left alone.  
  
The next day, Jen pined for the familiar weight of the necklace that should have been around her neck. When a knock came at the door, Jen ignored it. A servant came to her room.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, Mr. Turner is here to see you." Jen hurried downstairs. Perhaps the governor had decided to call off the wedding?  
  
"Come in, Mr. Turner." Jen welcome him.  
  
"It's Will, if you please."  
  
"Will then."  
  
"I have something of yours." Out of his pocket came the necklace. Jen gasped in relief.  
  
"My necklace! Thank you Will. This means more to me than you know." Will nodded.  
  
"I know. Oh, and I'm sorry about the wedding." Will said before leaving. Jen rolled her eyes. She was tired of hearing sorry. She just wanted escape. But having the necklace and defying Governor Swann was one step up from where she was earlier! 


	17. The Wedding, the Apology, and the Knock ...

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney. I own Jen, Nicole, and anyone else that was made up along the way though.  
  
Jen woke up, finding something rather odd. There was a huge weight on top of her. Nicole smiled down from on top of her.  
  
"You're crushing my lungs. What are you doing?" She said as best she could with her limited amount of air.  
  
"You wouldn't think you'd want to wake up this morning." Nicole said with a grin.  
  
"And why bloody not?" Jen growled.  
  
"Because today is the day when hope really forsakes you and you have to suffer." Nicole, taking a bit out of an apple that she must've been holding all along.  
  
"Speak English, Nicole." Nicole rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're getting married today. Wanna bite?" She asked, holding out the apple. Jen's eyes widened in shock. She had forgotten what date. She flung off the covers and got up, throwing Nicole to the ground in the process. The door opened and two maids entered.  
  
"Good morning miss. Congratulations on your wedding day!" They greeted her. Jen glared at them. Nicole was ushered out and preparations began. The bath, the hair, the painful tugs as the maids ripped brush's through her hair. And Jen was no help, squealing every time the slightest pain came to her, more out of annoyance than actual pain. By the time she was done dressing, it was almost time to leave. She went down to the parlor, where her family was waiting along with Amy, who would be another bridesmaid along with Nicole. Amy squeezed her hands as she came down the stairs, her father gave her a kiss as did her mother and Nicole hugged her. All too soon, they got in the carriage and headed to the church. Jen fought with the tears threatening to fall. It wasn't just that she missed Jack, it was also that she REALLY didn't want to marry Governor Swann. Her hand flew to her throat, where the necklace from Jack hung. It would be her only comfort. She wondered if she would turn into one of the women who despised their husbands and ended up having affairs. Jen groaned and leaned out the window at the church looming ahead. Here is where her life would end.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Will was walking up to Governor Swann's house to ride with Elizabeth to the wedding.  
  
"You, Turner, what's the news today?" Asked a muffled voice from the bushes. Will stared at the bushes, trying to see inside.  
  
"Governor Swann is to be married to Jennifer Lanyen." He said slowly, unsure of what he was doing.  
  
"Great." Replied the voice, suddenly lunging out of the bushes, grabbing Will's arm and pulling him in.  
  
THE CHURCH....  
Outside of her small room where she was to wait, Jen could hear Elizabeth arguing with Governor Swann.  
  
"But Father, her heart is against this marriage. Surely you won't risk making her unhappy the remainder of her life?" Elizabeth pleaded.  
  
"She'll grow to love me in time." Swann assured her.  
  
"Father, I must protest. She's younger than me, yet she'll be my mother. I don't want this marriage anymore than she does!" Elizabeth argued now. Jen heard the governor laugh.  
  
"I took care of you for twenty years, it's my turn to do what I want." Jen cursed his horrible voice. Elizabeth entered Jen's room.  
  
"Have you seen Will?" She asked worriedly. Jen wanted to yell at her for bringing up her own problems but remained civil.  
  
"No. Perhaps he's working late at the smithy." Elizabeth nodded distractedly. Elizabeth was also to be a bridesmaid, as a request of Governor Swann. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, Miss Elizabeth, it's time." A butler called.  
  
"Just a minute." Jen called a little too loudly. She headed for the door.  
  
"I am sorry, you know." She heard from behind her. For a second, she turned to face Elizabeth.  
  
"I know." Jen opened the door and exited into the main hallway. Her father was waiting for her. Elizabeth, Nicole and Amy walked out before her, the music playing and echoing through the church. The people in the pews were smiling kindly at her, but Jen couldn't even smile, her face felt frozen. At the alter waited the priest and Governor Swann. And Jack was no where. She had looked out the window, and had not seen his ship in the harbor that morning. After what seemed like too soon, they reached the alter. Governor Swann clasped her dry hand in his moist, hot hand.  
"You look exquisite, my love." He murmured. Jen clenched her teeth together hard, nearly biting her tongue off in the process. The priest seemed to be hurrying through the lines. Suddenly, Jen recognized a line.  
"If anyone thinks these two should not be bonded in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The congregation was silent, painfully silent. Jen felt her own voice about to be ripped out of her throat. She opened her mouth but the governor suddenly squeezed her hand so tightly she gasped and closed her mouth.  
"Do you, Anthony Swann (Sorry I made up a name cause I don't know his!) take this women, to love her and to cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?" Then those fatal words.  
"I do." Governor Swann said with a smile, glancing warningly at Jen.  
"And do you, Jennifer Lanyen, take this man, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?" Jen wasn't sure what to do. She opened her mouth hesitantly.  
"I OBJECT!" Someone yelled. Jen turned her head to look but suddenly a sharp pain washed over her hand and blackness closed in around her. 


	18. The Waking and The Gash

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Sorry that it's been kind of slow going. I had two projects due soon and I just got done midterms. CORRECTION - last chapter I said there was a pain in her hand and she fainted...a typo! It was a pain in her head.  
  
"Bloody idiot. Who was it tha' 'it 'er this hard?" Asked a gruff voice.  
  
"Who do you think?" Asked another.  
  
"Not again! That Will Turner don't do anythin' in 'alf measures, does he?"  
  
"Nope." Jen groaned, feeling her head throb. A pillow was underneath her head, she was lying on her stomach. She was about to reach her hand up and touch the spot on her head that ached when the voices started again.  
  
"I think she's wakin' up. Go get the captain." Jen was alarmed. More pirates? She didn't recognize these voice. But they knew she was awake now. She reached up and touched her head. She felt a bump, nothing more. She ran her hand down along her cheek and stopped when she felt a liquid. She pulled away her hand. Blood. A tiny amount, obviously from a scratch obtained awhile ago. Jen jerked upright. She didn't remember getting a cut. She closed her eyes to think. THE WEDDING! She remembered hearing 'I OBJECT' and then getting hit over the head and passing out. Her head spun for a minute, and Jen leaned over, trying not to pass out again. She heard a door burst open and her head snapped up.  
  
"Jack!" She screamed. Outlined in the fading light, Jack was standing in the doorway, his shirt hung open, revealing a long gash that dripped blood. He half grinned half grimaced as he saw Jen sitting up in bed.  
  
"Jack, what happened?" Asked Jen in shock, searching face.  
  
"Jennifer Lanyen, walking up the aisle to get you was one of the hardest things I've ever done, thanks to bloody Norrington, your bloody father, and best of all, bloody Governor Swann." He said dryly.  
  
SORRY SO SHORT! DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU HANGING BACK THERE. IT'S NOT THE END....YET! WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK? 


	19. Explanations and the Plank

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS...IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE....SOOOO....... : )  
  
Jack staggered into the room, wincing as he sat on the foot of the bed, causing the blood to fall freely down his chest as his wound reopened. Jen lurched forward, concerned. She yanked off his shirt and bunched it up, beginning to blot the blood. Jack grinned.  
  
"Odd. Yer sister and you share a common interest in taking off my shirt." Jack said with a grin. Jen glared up at him.  
  
"Don't start on me, Jack Sparrow. It was you who didn't come back to me until last minute! And if you think for one minute I understood," She was cut off as Jack leaned forward and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and kissed back, until he broke it.  
  
"All right. Go ahead, luv. In English." Jack teased with a grin.  
  
"I still have no idea what you meant about knowing how to reach you!" Jen blurted out. Jack threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"That's it? I thought it was worse, like maybe you were in love with Swann! Anyway, didn't you listen when I told you the story of tha' necklace I gave you? I told you how my mother touched it when she was dying and I knew to come home. Somehow, that necklace always calls me back when it's holder's in need of me. I thought you understood that." Jack said with a frown. Jen's hands flew to her necklace.  
  
"And it called you back?" She asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh." Jen said, biting her lip thoughtfully. "Explains a lot." She took one look at Jack's face, where he was trying his best not to laugh. "Stop laughing!" Jen said crossly.  
  
"I'm not." He said with a grin.  
  
"You look like you're going to." She accused. He tried again to control his lips from quirking into a smile.  
  
"Can't help it luv." He answered honestly. Jen looked away, arms folded over her chest in anger. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him. His hand flew up to the back of her head, threading through her hair. A sharp wave of pain coursed through Jen as Jack accidentally touched the bump on top of her head. Jen leapt backwards, holding onto her head and yelping.  
  
"Ow! Ow ow owowowowow! Look what you did!" She yelped. Jack grabbed her hands away in concern.  
  
"Sorry luv." He bent her head forward and prodded gently around the bump.  
  
"Bloody Will." Jack grumbled.  
  
"What?" Jen asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Uh...no."  
  
"That's right. He knocked you out with the candle."  
  
"With the WHAT?" Jen shrieked. Jack grimaced.  
  
"Eh...why don't I just give you the condensed version? All right, so I knew I had ta come back. So I did. But I didn't know when the wedding was. So I followed Will, hid in the bushes, grabbed him, asked him a few questions. Next thing I know, we're at the church! By this time, I was a little thirsty, coulda' used some rum." Jack mentioned thoughtfully. "Oh yes, right the story. All in good time luv. So anyway, Will told me to wait till I heard 'speak now or forever hold yer peace.' So we waited a bit. And stupid bloody Will kept going 'Wait for it....wait for it...' Then I heard the priest asking stupid bloody Governor Swann if he wanted you as a wife. So I ran inside, and Will, to avoid difficulties, bopped you over the head with a candle. Stupid boys got back aim. You fell, scraping your cheek on the alter. If that place is so safe, why are the corners of the alter so sharp?" Jack wondered aloud. Jen raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to finish.  
  
"Take yer time luv. I'm tellin' the story, savvy? Right, so Will carries you off to the Black Pearl but yer father decided that I was well...a bit of a threat to Swann. So out comes the sword, and ta. We fight. I got the best of him in the end a' course,"  
  
"YOU KILLED MY FATHER?!" Jen gasped.  
  
"Not killed, knocked unconscious." Jack corrected. Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"So anyway, then I was turning to leave but Governor Swann challenged me. That's where I got this lovely souvenir." Jack informed Jen grimly, motioning to the rather large cut.  
  
"But....you're good at sword fighting...and....Governor Swann is so....old!" Jen blurted out. Jack grimaced.  
  
"Still got some fight in 'im. Anyway, he gave me this lovely scratch, I knocked him out and Elizabeth, well, she was a little angry with me for knocking out her father but came with me to the Pearl to find Will and you."  
  
"And no one did anything about your cut?" Jen asked in distress. "How did you even get to the Pearl without dying from lack of blood?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Remember that." With that said, he gave Jen another kiss before the door opened. Gibbs stared imperiously down upon the two.  
  
"Jack, it's time to go." Jack turned suddenly somber.  
  
"All right. It's time. Let's go." Jack said soberly, taking Jen's hand and pulling her up off the bed. They headed up the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean it's time to go?" Jen protested.  
  
"I mean it's time to go!" Jack said with distinct annunciation. Jen's jaw dropped. They were standing in front of the plank. As in, 'walk the plank.'  
  
"All aboard!" Jack said, offering Jen his hand.  
  
WHAT IS GOING ON? 'MEMBER, MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER POSTING! 


	20. Mutiny, Proposals, and Surprises

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jen's mouth dropped open at the sight of the plank.  
  
"Let's go." Jack said impatiently, waving his hand in front of her. Jen looked around. The entire crew was standing there, looking on with solemn faces. Jen's heart was beating painfully hard.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Jen nervously. "Is this...a mutiny?" Jack nodded.  
  
"Exactly. So come on. Up you go, luv." Jack picked her up and carried her onto the plank, placing her down on the edge. It was swaying horribly. Jen clung tightly to Jack, who was behind her.  
  
"Easy along there luv." He said with a grin. Jen looked down into the water. What if there were sharks below? Jack wasn't making it any easier. He was lightly springing up and down, just enough to make the board waver.  
  
"What's going on Jack?" Jen demanded.  
  
"You'll see." Jack answered. Jen looked over the sea. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a small island.  
  
"This IS a mutiny!" Jen shrieked. "And I'm not even the captain." Jen watched in horrified silence as the island grew closer and closer. Had this all been some kind of joke? Was Jack seriously demented? Was it a game? Wooing women and leaving them to die? Jen shuddered, wondering if she would find bones on that island. So this was why he had taught her to swim. Jack felt the shudder.  
  
"Something wrong luv?" He asked. Jen turned cautiously, furious. Seconds later, a sharp crack rang through the air and Jack gingerly touched his face.  
  
"Yes. Something's wrong. You." Jen spat back, turning around again.  
  
"C'mon Jack, we don't have all day!" Anna Maria snapped. Jack nodded.  
  
"Right. Come on luv, off you go!" Jack prodded. Jen stood stone still.  
  
"Fine." Jack said. He procedded to pick her up and throw her. Down Jen hurtled through the space between the water and the board. She hit feet first. This time she was grateful to only be in her underclothes. She swam towards the island, hearing another splash behind her. She wondered what they were sending after her. What if it was Nicole? She turned.  
  
"Nicole! Nicole!" She screamed.  
  
"What!" Nicole answered. Nicole was still up on the ship, waving. Jen turned around and kept swimming towards the island. Finally, she felt sand beneath her feet and stood. She stumbled onto the sand and flopped down, lying in the sand. She felt gross, wet and sand covered. But she was tired too. She closed her eyes, cursing Jack. She wondered how she was ever to get off this island.  
  
"Jen?" Jack asked.  
  
"What?" Jen snapped. Suddenly, she bolted upright.  
  
"Jack?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Course. Did you think we were really throwing you off the ship?" He inquired with an amused smile.  
  
"No. I'm not that stupid." Jen lied. He nodded, seeing past the lie.  
  
"They'll be back for us in a week." He said, disappearing for a second among the trees. When he returned, he was holding two bottles of rum.  
  
"Before I knew you needed me, I was planning to come back for you anyway. So I stocked this island up. And now it serves a good purpose. Welcome to your honeymoon!" Jack said with a bow. Jen laughed, accepting the bottle of rum he held out.  
  
"But we're not married."  
  
"Technically, you would've been by now without my interference. And so we'll worry about the marriage part later. This is our honeymoon." Jack told her, pulling off the cork from his bottle and sitting down, dragging Jen with him.  
  
"You know, that was the best proposal I've ever had." Jen told him. He grinned.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about the time that I was stranded on this island? Elizabeth burned all my rum. Then I got captured by bloody Norrington." The story grew on, as the sips of rum got longer.  
  
"And then they made me their chief...."  
  
ON THE BLACK PEARL  
  
The crew went back to work. Nicole followed Gibbs.  
  
"So...what are we doing?" She asked. Gibbs noticed her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Not you again." He sighed with exasperation.  
  
"Hey, Gibbs! What's with the girl?" Asked another sailor. Suddenly, a new figure was on the ship. Legolas Greenleaf bowed to Nicole, offering his hand.  
  
"It is safe for you to return, now that the Ring is destroyed and Sauron is gone. Will you return?" He asked, offering his hand. Nicole took it.  
  
"Of course, Legolas. I always thought this world was too modern for me. How's Aragorn?" And suddenly....they were gone. The crew shook their heads and raided Jack's cabin for rum, muttering something about sunstroke.  
  
LOL LAST PART WAS KINDA STRANGE BUT NICOLE NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING TOO! ANYWAY...THAT WAS THE END! I'm not sure what else I'm going to do yet...maybe a sequel or maybe another story! 


End file.
